Thirty Shards of Inuyasha and Kaede
by myLink'sLady
Summary: Stories from prompts about the relationship of Inuyasha and Kaede. A Post Manga story with flashbacks and memories.
1. Kidnapped

Thirty Shards of Inuyasha and Kaede

Kidnapped

Inuyasha walked to a small shed attached to his hut and arranged the stack of wood he'd carried. The shed was now full and he rolled a large stone against the door to stop any chance thieves, or any enemy who might make their way into the hut through the door that opened on the inside. Unlike most of the huts in the village, his had a solid door that was lockable from the inside with a wooden latch and window frames covered during the winter with thick sacking and leather that could be opened on fine days to let in fresh air.

Over the years since he had built his house for Kagome, many had copied aspects of his designs to improve their own places and still others had not chanced the changes brought about by a hanyou. Inuyasha had used concepts from Kagome's time in his build, but adapted them to utilise the things he had locally. Kagome was proud of him and her large hut, especially of the strong walls and extra rooms.

During the summer and autumn months, Kagome too along with the other women, had been busy with preparing her harvests of food that would survive and keep hunger away during the winter. Inuyasha had built another shed (in addition to the root cellar) and similar to the wood one to act as a larder and that was accessible from the interior of their home. Likewise this had a huge stone at its outside door, not that Inuyasha was really worried about casual burglars; the snow would discourage them.

The winter was promising to be a hard one with plenty of snow that would almost bury the village for a time. People however were prepared, they had all been through this many times before and the snow would at least act as insulation for the homes once it settled. But Kagome and Inuyasha had a guest for the winter; Kaede was sharing a room with the couple's two girls.

Inuyasha had turned up carrying Kaede on his back, much to the surprise and amusement of Kagome and the pups and the annoyance of the lady herself. He had just been checking that she had all she needed in the form of food and everything, when he had heard the elderly lady cough. Not only that she had the scent of sickness on her and so he just grabbed her, and the next thing she knew was she was in front of the warm fire with a blanket round her shoulders in Kagome's main room.

"She smells sick so she's staying with us for the winter." Was the abrupt explanation from the hanyou, but Kagome nodded and said of course, Kaede was most welcome to stay.

"Feh!"

"I suppose I have no say in the matter Inuyasha?" Asked a bemused Kaede; "I have none of my things here, what shall I wear? Ye do not have room for this old Lady."

"I'll go back and get your things and tell the headman where you are, but you are staying here where Kagome can look after you." And he went out to do just that, leaving wide eyed pups and the two women chuckling at him.

"You are welcome Kaede and he is right, we have plenty of room and it will be easier for you here than to suffer the winter sickness alone." Kagome was not really angry with Inuyasha for his precipitous kidnapping of the elderly Miko, she had seen genuine worry in his golden eyes and Kaede was well over seventy now.

"Well I suppose I can earn my keep by telling these small ones stories about their Papa; stories from before he became a legend as well. Would ye all like that pups?" She got her answer by being immediately surrounded by her audience of three eager faces looking at her.

Shard#1 Legend lj community 30 shards.


	2. First Meeting

First Meeting

Kaede looked with great fondness at the three little faces looking back at her. They were open and happy children,'pups' Inuyasha called them and indeed with their puppy ears always alert and their noses often wrinkling because of new scents, they did look like puppies at times. Kaede was grateful to see them so easy going because they were true hanyou; Kagome's miko abilities had strengthened her blood and the resulting offspring were more than quarter youkai.

These pups had friends in the village too, and not only Miroku and Sango's children, the village had also accepted the parents fully, which had been the deciding factor to have pups as far as Inuyasha was concerned. Besides which, Lord Sesshoumaru had solemnly pledged his guardianship of the village and his brother's family, therefore Inuyasha's little ones would never know the harshness of their father's life.

All this passed in an instant through Kaede's mind as the twins and their younger sister settled down for a story; this too was familiar she had told stories to them before, but never about her personal relationship with Inuyasha. She had an idea that Kagome would like to know all this as well and a wicked smile graced her lips as she thought about how Inuyasha would be so embarrassed. But maybe, just maybe, it would help them both to understand him more.

After all Kaede was in a unique position where Inuyasha was concerned, she had known him since he was a young pup, really even younger than he was now. In a village such as theirs and with the fame and general history of their parents being so widely known, the pups already knew the characters of Kikyou and Naraku without the painful details. So Kaede knew she could introduce the names without constant questioning and she would be discreet, after all she had no wish to bring painful memories to her two adult listeners.

"Once a long time ago when I was younger than you twins, my older sister and I lived together. She was a very kind girl and looked after me well, considering that our parents had died because of a sickness. Kikyou was the village Miko and nursed us all with her knowledge of herbs, but only I survived and she became as a mother to me.

But she was so often busy with the rest of the villagers and her Miko duties that I was often without her and left to my own devices. Now you all know what happens when children are allowed to go unsupervised, they get into all sorts of trouble and I was no different. Kikyou warned me about going past the tree line of the forest, but I wanted to surprise her by collecting her herbs.

So off I went with my basket and all morning I picked herbs and sang, then I ate some sweetened rice balls that I had packed. I needed then to have some privacy but when I got back I found someone eating the rest of my lunch. Can you guess who it was pups? I'll show you how he acted to give you a clue."

With that Kaede sat and put her hands in her sleeves, turned her head to the side and stuck her nose in the air and said 'Feh!' The pups squealed with laughter as she mimicked their Papa and Kagome too said that the similarities were remarkable, and Inuyasha assumed the same pose and said 'Keh!' but he was smiling and not offended. Kaede continued;

"Your Papa immediately jumped into a tree and told me I was far too careless in the woods. All sorts of things were hidden and could all hurt me, he had already killed many who had wanted to eat me. I have to admit I screamed when Inuyasha pointed out to me the trail of strange creatures as he took me back towards the village. I was so scared at the time that I forgot to tell him off about eating my lunch. From then on he became my secret and I thought of him as a sort of secret pet, often taking him some food which I left on the rock inside the forest.

"I didn't tell Kikyou about my adventure straight away, but somehow she found out, I suspect now that she too went to the woods and found out; I still don't know if she met Inuyasha then. Did Kikyou know about you then Inuyasha?"

"She knew, she came to thank me for saving your life brat; and she left you the extra food to give to me." Inuyasha replied and Kaede blushed.

"It's been many years since you called me a brat Inuyasha."

"Yeah? Well, you ain't changed much." That made Kagome and the pups smile as well as Kaede;

"One day I was busy complaining to my new friend because Kikyou scolded me for something and I felt it was unfair, but your Papa put me right; he said that it was hard enough for Kikyou to be a Miko and healer without juggling being my mother as well, and I should be grateful that she did. At least I would not grow up a lonely orphan who _nobody_ cared about.

"He told me to stop being a whiney girl and to listen to my sister. I had to admit I'd never seen it in that light before and it did make me respect Kikyou more and helped me to be obedient if I could. I was one of the lucky ones to have a sister to care and shelter me.

"It's strange Inuyasha, I don't think I have ever thanked you for that pearl of wisdom before, but I do now."

"Feh! You were being a whiney brat and I can't stick that; although Shippou is bad enough. Is it dinner time yet Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha and Shippou will be here soon for dinner too, so stop whining yourself and get some more wood please." Kagome laughed.

Community lj Thirty Shards.#2 Juggling


	3. Deep Snows

Deep Snows

The snow had started to fall heavily outside the hut, it was definitely going to settle this time but there was still time to play for the energetic youngsters. For when the snow became thicker, Inuyasha had built a sled large enough for all three pups at the same time, but also to serve the purpose of moving larger loads whatever they might be. In fact he had even taken Kaede to various homes, well wrapped against the cold, when the snow got too deep for her elderly balance.

It was kind of him to do and kept the older Miko in circulation for far longer than the winters normally allowed, and sometimes he had even carried a couple of other older ones to various huts so that they could chinwag and keep up with old times. He would then work and get in timber to add to the woodpiles of the village before carting the elderly back again.

Inuyasha didn't mind, even if he secretly sniggered to himself, many of these older ones would thank him in kind and he had several blankets and toys for the pups to their credit. Sometimes if he were lucky, they would have been baking and he would bring home treats for the family. All in all, it was good and made his home safe for the hanyou pups from any who would be prejudiced. Because the long winter evenings could also make idle chatter become vicious at times.

The window of opportunity to play or visit however was very small once the snow started to fall in earnest, and soon it reached the windows and eaves of the huts. However thanks to the village elders and Inuyasha, Miroku and others, everyone was well prepared and safe. It was a time of stories and singing, and a lot of patience and Kaede was a good story teller, riveting her audience of pups and adults alike.

Some of the tales were well known fables and myths, and others were her own twist on the happenings surrounding the shard hunters. But the favourite ones of Kagome and her offspring, were those Kaede would tell of their Papa; she made them rare because Inuyasha scowled and some were not in any case for young ears. She would not reveal too many personal details of his, as the hanyou was a sensitive soul and might get upset.

One night though she awoke and pulled her shawl close to her body for comfort, not that she was cold in the hut, Inuyasha kept the fire banked so that it was ready to roar into life and the snow insulated the house very well. She slid her door open and walked to the glow of the fire, the rest of the house silent in sleep or so she thought.

Kaede had barely settled down when she heard a slight sound and saw Inuyasha's golden eyes shining in the firelight. He was watching her and she saw his nose twitch almost instinctively as he checked her health by her scent.

"Couldn't you sleep Old Lady?" He asked quietly.

"Nay Inuyasha, sometimes the elderly don't need the same amount as ye young ones; but ye do not sleep either, or did I wake ye?"

"Nah, you know I am not a weak puny human who needs to sleep his life away. Do you want some tea?"

"Thank ye, that would be lovely." She sat and looked out of the window as snow continued to fall gently and she was grateful to be here and not alone. Kaede was used to her own company and was happy, but the whole winter was long and here she was welcome and pleased to have the company. Soon she was holding a cup of steaming tea.

"I well remember thinking that ye hibernated for the winter Inuyasha; about two months after I met ye and we had the heavy snows."

"I remember it."

"I had brought ye some soup I made and ye had dug a den in the snow and under an old tree root. I didn't realise at the time how cruel thy life had been."

"Feh, I was warm enough...most of the time. You let me in the store shed and brought me food, I've never forgotten."

"Ye are forgetful Inuyasha, ye were frozen and would have died had we not rescued ye that winter."

"What do you mean you old bat, I'd lived many years on my own and survived many such winters?"

"I mean nothing Inuyasha, thy memory is selective that's all. I remember I played hide and seek in the straw with ye, long before I knew ye had the advantage of your sensitive nose; do ye not remember telling me about thy life? I was a child and safe to confide thy secrets to. Ye were bemoaning the fact that ye hadn't found a barn to hole up in that winter."

"Feh! You remember too much sometimes. Did Kikyou know I was there?"

"Aye; when I told her how ye were living she was saddened and said that such was the fate of hanyou and as the village Miko she could do nothing to help ye. Then she said that the store hut seemed very warm for the time of year, and if someone who was not going to be held responsible was to hide ye in there and take out food, as long as Kikyou was not told, she could do nothing."

"It was _you_ who fed me Kaede?"

"Aye, Kikyou had taught me to cook; I always did the cooking, she was usually very busy in and out helping the villagers"

"I never realised all that..."

"We had some good times though Inuyasha; I learned to braid hair that winter by practicing on ye."

"You were such a brat, you pulled like mad, I could have kicked you out often."

"But ye didn't, besides who would have fed ye and kept ye company and played games?"

"Feh! You were O.k."

"Why thank ye kindly Inuyasha; I have my uses. But now I am returning to my bed. Goodnight Inuyasha and thank ye for the tea."

"Night Kaede; don't wake Rin." He grinned, as she snorted in reply.

30 Shards Community lj. Inuyasha and Kaede-Fate


	4. An Unfortunate Accident

An Unfortunate Accident

A week after the snow started to fall, it stopped and the cold set in solidifying the snow around the huts of the village. This was no problem for Inuyasha and the twins, who cleared a path from their door with ease; the exercise was good for the pent up and energetic pups who soon had rosy cheeks and bright eyes. They looked the picture of health and soon they were playing on top of the snow along with their little sister.

Meantime Inuyasha had gone round to each hut and asked if anyone wanted a path dug to the village centre which he intended to clear. Some said no, because the snow was keeping them warm and they had no need to come out yet, but others were more than willing, especially those with young families. The children were tired of being cooped up indoors and as each path was cleared there were more willing hands to help clear the rest.

Later that day, there was a space in the centre of the village and a large bonfire for a community dinner as Inuyasha had found a boar rooting around the frozen floor of the forest. For many days the cold snap lasted, letting people go and visit their neighbours and children play; providing a welcome respite from the shut up days earlier on.

Sesshoumaru of course had no trouble in visiting with Rin and his brother, the snow was no barrier for him, but it made it more pleasant that he could speak with them outside rather than in the claustrophobic huts. The pups were always excited to see their uncle and he would take them out to teach them tracking, always making sure that they came home with plenty of fresh meat. Sesshoumaru had taken it upon himself to do this, Kagome was certain it was in some way to make up for his neglect of Inuyasha as a pup.

Kaede too was grateful to be able to take the fresh air, although she was not allowed out unless Inuyasha was satisfied that she was thoroughly bundled up against the cold. Kaede was now very venerable for a human of this day and age and he was not going to take any chances. In fact only Kagome insisting that the change of air would be beneficial persuaded him, he respected her knowledge of the medical discoveries that were to come.

Kaede was happy to go out for short visits even if she had to travel by sled, or if that was being used, on Inuyasha's back. The hanyou though was surprisingly gentle with the elderly lady and was always ready to take her back when he thought she was tiring from her visit. She would return to the hut where Kagome would be waiting for her with a hot drink and then they would sit by the fire and listen to the children playing.

"Inuyasha is very good with the children Kagome; he has blossomed since ye returned through the well."

"Are you surprised at that Kaede, he always wanted pups?"

"Nay child hardly, remember I knew him when I was a child and he was always most tolerant; not always gracious, but his bark has always been far worse than his bite."

"Tell that to Shippou, he was always too rough with the kit."

"Ah Kagome, ye were blind to that little bundle of mischief. Ye are forgetting the nature of kitsune, they are tricksters and Shippou liked watching Inuyasha get into trouble. He was never harmed by thy hanyou who knew the kit should be treated as a youkai not a human babe or doll."

"I'd not really thought...poor Inuyasha, I was such a child sometimes."

"Ye both were, he still is in a way, he will mature far slower than ye will but he will get there. Strange to think he is not much older than when I met him first, perhaps in our terms a year, but no more."

"I know; I have to remember that sometimes when he is roughhousing with the pups, he's often more like their brother than their Papa."

"The children are doing him good; it is nice to see him play."

"Did he play when he knew you Kaede?"

"Nay not much, sometimes over that winter when I hid him in the store hut, we played some games but it was limited, but he was kind and tried to humour me. He saved my life once ye know."

"No, he's never said, what happened?"

"I was dancing round and singing and probably bored him, but he never tried to stop me. I had brought him his tea and he was trying not to spill it, when I got dizzy and fell over onto the small brazier. The water from the kettle scalded me but the fire soon caught hold of my kimono and hair. Inuyasha pulled off my kimono and grabbed me, rolling me over and over putting out the flames. Then he covered me with his fire rat jacket much as he has done for ye at times.

"I was crying fit to burst and was in shock, my face had a burn and so did my hand; Inuyasha's first aid was to lick me where the injuries were, which started the healing. It is to him I owe the fact that I am not scarred on my face. Then he risked taking me into our hut where we waited for Kikyou to come back. She wasn't gone long, it was far too cold to stay out for any amount of time and she was amazed at how well my burn was healing.

"She thanked him of course and even cooked him a meal in gratitude, whereas I was severely scolded for my less than decorous behaviour which had led to the trouble. Inuyasha thought that he would be sent back to the forest, but Kikyou told him that he had better go back where he came from, which meant he could go back to the store hut.

"Poor Inuyasha, the next time I saw him I gave him a thank-you kiss, the boy was so startled and horrified he shoved me back outside. I was upset at first but Kikyou was more intelligent than I and told me that she suspected that he was overwhelmed. He was obviously an orphan and being hanyou would not be used to any sign of affection.

"I went back into him and noticed his eyes were a little pink, but I said nothing just gave him a hug which he returned, and then we carried on as if nothing had happened until I had to go back. I am making it sound as if I were always in the hut with him, but it was not so, just for meals. I had work to do learning and helping Kikyou."

"I always thought Kikyou gave him his first kiss." Kagome said slight amused; "of course I know it wasn't one of those sort of kisses you gave him." She finished hurriedly. Kaede heard her unspoken question and knew that jealousy could still filter through.

"I believe ye saw the first kiss Inuyasha had from Kikyou my girl and ye are not going to tell this old lady that what ye saw was the same as those ye share with him now, are ye?"

"I saw the first? It was just a peck."

"Aye, it would have been. Kikyou was afraid of Inuyasha's claws and fangs while she lived and besides she was a maid who was most proper. Inuyasha would never have touched her before they married either; he was very young and had no experience of women at all, other than his mother or in a sisterly fashion. So between them, their love was immature and naive, neither knew what to do, and Kikyou hoped that by making Inuyasha human, everything else would come naturally.

I know this for a fact; many times Kikyou would talk to herself of an evening, when she thought me asleep. She too had no one to advise her and although she was used to dealing with people and their ailments, none would talk to a virgin girl about such matters as marriage and what happens between those who are wed."

"I never thought of that, I knew so much from my era although I had no experience personally; you couldn't help but learn certain things."

"Somewhere between the two is a happy medium I'm sure."

"You are right Kaede. Thanks for telling me that, it helps a great deal."

30 Shards Community, lj shard#4- Kiss


	5. What Are Friends For

What Are Friends For?

"Yes pups, I have lots of memories of your papa; I was the same age as ye twins when I first met him." The snow had fallen heavily again and once more the villagers were closed into their huts. The day had been fun for the extended family who were living in the biggest hut however, and now the smallest ones remembered Kaede's promise of a story before they had to go to bed.

"Was Papa a naughty boy, Grandma Kaede?" Asked Megumi, as she wriggled a space for herself between her brother and little sister; earning a growl from Yasu her twin, and a squeal of displeasure from Akemi. As usual Rin was able to placate the three before their father intervened, one thing Inuyasha would not tolerate in his pups was fighting.

If they needed to let off steam or be trained to fight he would teach them in due time, but he would not allow anger to cause them to harm each other. He had lived through too much of that himself with Sesshoumaru and now that they had a growing reconciliation, he could see no reason to allow it all to start again with his own offspring.

Therefore if any one of his pups had a grievance they were to seek him first, before they felt the need to hit something or someone. Kagome allowed this as it was their youkai instinct that was being trained; her pups were not human children, and they would need to find their pack order to be happy. So after they had all settled down in front of Kaede, they waited fairly patiently for an answer to Megumi's question.

"Ye have to remember child that I was younger than thy Papa when I first knew him, he was not a small child but a young man." Kaede then looked with a mischievous gleam in her eye at their father who was also attending the story session so that he could put the old lady straight if she went wrong or exaggerated in any way.

"Ye will have to ask thy Uncle Sesshoumaru if he knows of any stories about thy father as a young pup. I overheard him tell Inuyasha that he remembered a few times when ye pups reminded him of thy father." Kaede grinned then at Inuyasha, who looked like he could throw her out of the hut, especially when the pups all started to chatter at once about asking Sesshoumaru to tell them the stories. Kagome meanwhile was sewing and trying hard not to laugh out of loyalty to her mate.

"Settle down children or else I shall stop the tales, as it happens I do know of one occasion when thy father was not quite so well behaved. Have no fear Inuyasha, I tell no stories to frighten thy pups." She reassured, smiled kindly at the nervous father who knew that there were episodes in his past of which he was now greatly ashamed.

"It was the same year that had started with the deep snow, when Inuyasha stayed in the store hut. We had become firm friends but we had to keep it a secret except from Kikyou, because ye know thy father was not welcome at the time by many humans and he was shy of letting any see him, weren't ye Inuyasha?"

"That's one way of putting it I suppose brat; it was the safest and besides you wouldn't have had any friends if it was known you sympathised with me."

"I'm glad things have changed for us all Inuyasha, but back to the story. One day I was playing with a girl friend by the river and some boys came along and started to call me names. I was never a pretty child and certainly not the beauty that Kikyou was, but it still hurt and made me cry which was the worst thing I could have done.

It made the boys laugh and tease even more until they were called away by their mamas for the evening meal. Ye will know the eldest lad Kagome; he was the headman here when the quest started. We became good friends eventually of course. But then, well my friend went home to and so did I, although Kikyou was out attending a childbirth. I made my dinner and shared with Inuyasha who made me laugh away my sadness."

"How did he do that Kaede?" Asked Kagome and the old lady chuckled;

"He said, _'what did it matter what I looked like as long as I could cook properly'_."

"You are such a sweet talker Inuyasha, no wonder the girls fall for you." Laughed Kagome.

"Feh, get on with the story old brat, it will soon be time for the pups to go to bed." He earned a slap on his arm for being rude with that remark, from his mate.

"Very well, Inuyasha; as it happened, thy father pups, decided to avenge my hurt feelings without letting me know. That night he went to the hut where the eldest boy lived and let out their fattening piglet, where it apparently wandered off into the forest and met the fate of being eaten by a wild animal."

"Yeah, and it was delicious too."

"You were the wild animal Papa, what did you do?"

"Me, I hightailed it out of the forest that night in case someone was suspicious and came looking."

"Ye are suggesting Kikyou would have given ye away?"

"Nah, not her, but usually if anything went missing in a village they first thought _'youkai'_ and went hunting. It was not always me neither; but that didn't matter if they found me, even when I was a kid..." He stopped, not wanting to reveal to his children some of the cruel things he had suffered as a pup. But it was too late;

"What happened if you were found Papa?"

"Nothing squirt...they never did."

"But you said..."

"Are you arguing with me or listening to the story Yasu?" His son turned back to the wryly smiling Kaede.

"What did happen, Grandma Kaede; did they search for Papa?"

"Nay, they found the culprit much closer to home."

"Hah! I bet they thought it was the brat himself, hope he got a right walloping for it; serves him right for making a girl cry." Inuyasha was triumphant. "So I didn't need to scarper after all."

"No ye didn't need to run off, no one came after ye; after all what are friends for, eh Inuyasha?"

"You snitched on him did you Kaede; I'd not thought of that one, did he ever find out?" Inuyasha was eagerly interested in the boy's fate.

"Nay child, I didn't tell anyone that he did it; I wouldn't get someone in trouble that was clearly not to blame."

"Feh! Come on pups' time for bed and let Grandma Kaede have her tea." He took his pups out and put them to bed, but all the time his mind was going over what Kaede said and he came to a terrible conclusion. Once in his mind he had to have the answer confirmed and he blurted out with his usual lack of tact.

"Kaede you brat, did you take the blame for the pig?"

"Oh Inuyasha, it's such a long time ago; how do ye expect an old lady to remember what happened?"

"Your mind is sharp enough remembering when it comes to pup stories. What did they do to you?"

"Ye fret too much, nothing I didn't deserve after I admitted I'd let the pig out."

"They beat you, for something I did; why didn't you tell them it was me, I was used to that sort of thing, it was only a pig, I could've got another for them."

"They went easy on me considering the value of a pig is in the winter meat it supplies. It was the first time I'd ever done such a thing and the boy admitted teasing me."

"Kikyou never said; I bet she knew."

"Aye she knew, and she knew why I admitted it too. I told her to say nothing, I knew ye would make a fuss and as I said, what are friends for. Now I think it's time these old bones turned in for the night as well. Goodnight Kagome, Rin, and Inuyasha there is no one left to fight over this anymore, so quieten down. I don't want to hear ye growling all night."

"I never said thank you Kaede."

"Ye have now, goodnight Inuyasha."

30 Shards of Inuyasha and Kaede;#05 Memories


	6. A Better Understanding

A Better Understanding

Inuyasha couldn't get to sleep that night; he was angry remembering all that had happened that day long ago. Well it wasn't too long ago for him, he could recall every detail, but for Kaede it was mostly a lifetime. He could hear her now, sleeping and making sounds in her sleep like those of an old woman, although he could tell she was still healthy.

Kaede was old now, very old, yet he could still picture the child she had been vividly. She was small in height, and even then she had a roundness to her but she had not been plain as she'd thought, to Inuyasha she looked no different to any other little human girl he had seen. Of course though she would compare herself to Kikyou and find herself lacking, but Kikyou was in her bloom and the little sister still undeveloped.

But Kaede had always had an inner core of steel that Inuyasha admired; she was unafraid most of the time, she spent hours alone while Kikyou tended to the needs of the villagers. She was willing to go and help with the sick and needy too if her sister required her, as she had with Onigumo; sitting with him for hours at a time when no one else was there.

She had also never shown fear of Inuyasha and his claws and fangs; she had always been kind and had been his first real playmate. He had been drawn to the child for all of those reasons and then during the winter he had spent in the storage hut, they had grown very close as friends and he had felt it his duty to protect her and so he had done, as much as he could.

But he had been unable to stop the verbal teasing by her peers and so felt anger which had led to his taking retribution for Kaede, or so he thought. But this brought him back again to the consequences the young girl had suffered for him, and he had to get out of the hut before his anger disturbed the rest of the family.

Inuyasha did what he often did if he was angry with himself, and he cut down trees; this time however he was more mature and cut them into usable logs, piling them high for the villagers to use in the future. Then he ran, pushing his energy levels to their limit before coming to rest on a tree branch where he sulked. Or at least that is what his brother said he was doing when he found him.

"What have you done this time Inuyasha, who have you upset?"

"Feh, no one, leave me alone Sesshoumaru; what are you doing here anyway?"

"I felt the disturbance in your aura; it has been some time since you were so agitated. I came to see that everything was alright in your home."

"Rin is fine, I'd not let anything harm her."

"Of course; but she is not the only one of your home I feel concern over. You do me a disservice Inuyasha."

"Feh, whatever."

"Speak with me Little Brother; do not let bitterness undo the understanding we have now, something troubles you from the past?"

"How would you know that?"

"Mere deduction; nothing else brings this destructive nature of yours out any longer."

"It's nothing...far too long ago."

"Let me be the judge of that; does this memory involve me?"

"No, for once..." Inuyasha sighed and then decided to tell Sesshoumaru all that had happened, and not just that incident with Kaede but a lot more of what his life had been since his mother died and up to meeting Kikyou.

"Much of this I know already; I watched you many times without your knowledge. I knew of your meeting with these villagers and how you came to live here, I remembered the child. Her previous interactions with you at that time went far in my allowing Rin to stay here with her."

"You never said."

"I spoke with the old Miko; I wished to make sure she would have not show distaste toward Rin, or attempt to prejudice the girl against me."

"Kaede never said either."

"There was no need to say anything about it; my reasons were my own, but she is remarkably tolerant for a Miko."

"She always thought she was so much less than Kikyou."

"She is not as strong as the older sister certainly; but she has always had more understanding and less fear of you brother. Her sister's teachings about the evils of youkai did not sway her own decisions, and she has always acted on her own personal knowledge."

"I let her down; I let her get hurt for my actions instead of protecting her as I should have done. I ran away from trouble and I never thought once that she might be punished for my wrong. She was just a pup."

"So were you and you know that you wouldn't have let her take your punishment had you known. Do not forget, the child Kaede was your friend and knew that you would have been hurt far worse than she, had they caught you."

"It wouldn't have mattered; I'd been through it all before; I would have coped."

"Inuyasha, have you considered that Kaede _wanted_ to give you respite from the cruelties she learned you endured as a pup? That she gladly took your place, knowing that she would suffer far less than you would, if you had been taken? You said it yourself, she was your friend and friends protect one another."

"It was the wrong way round, why didn't Kikyou stop it; she could have let them know it wasn't Kaede?" Inuyasha was upset and didn't understand, that was obvious to his brother, but it was also obvious that the girl had grown up happy and contented, so that she couldn't have been habitually ill treated.

"Inuyasha, you take things too far; from what I've observed and experienced, all pups and children are disciplined at some time in their lives and for most it does not harm them. I am sure that Kikyou too resorted to punishing her sister at times; as for why she didn't stop it, I would think the answer obvious."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Kaede is still stubborn, I am sure it is a trait she has always had, as she must have been able to stand up to you at times."

"Feh, she still does, impudent brat."

"Quite so, but if she wanted to take the blame she would have made sure her sister wouldn't say anything to the contrary by beseeching her if necessary. But perhaps not, Kaede was a dutiful child as I recall and deferred to the elder sister most of the time. Therefore it is likely that Kikyou agreed with the younger sister in this case. Did you not say that the Miko found you attractive?"

"Not then, and not at her sister's expense."

"I think you are either mistaken or were unaware at the time, but undoubtedly the young Kaede preferred to protect you than to watch you tortured and cast out yet again."

"It wasn't right..."

"Stop being a fool Little Brother; you are not the only one allowed to offer protection and the child wanted to protect you her friend, she was entitled to do this. It was no shallow victory, she knew you would not be fairly treated, whereas she would be, so she took your place and for it she has my esteem."

"She is human, not as strong as..."

"You are still underestimating humans Inuyasha, their strengths and their hearts. You have the same heart; it is this that makes you feel as you do. But for what it may be worth to you, Rin did the same thing for me as your old Miko did, when she was a child."

"What do you mean?"

"When you injured me with the Wind Scar, I was unable to move; Rin found me and brought me food and water. She was beaten savagely just for catching a fish to offer me, but she didn't give me away to the humans of the village, who may very well have been able to do further harm had I been discovered at the time. I too was not sensible of the reasons for her injuries then, as Rin was mute...I understand your anger Inuyasha."

"You wanted to kill them."

"To me then she was just a rejected human child who had taken pity on a youkai; that alone made me angry, but if it happened now...I would decimate whole societies for one scratch, let alone a bruise." Sesshoumaru reigned in his anger that had arisen at the thought of Rin's trauma, and also reached out to his brother.

"I would do the same to any that harmed you and yours too Inuyasha; I may have neglected you as a child but never again. Now I suggest you return to your home and your mate's bed or you will suffer more than a beating from her." He almost chuckled at the thought and Inuyasha returned, his anger defused but with a new understanding of his young friend Kaede.

30 Shards of Inuyasha and Kaede; prompt #6, Victory.


	7. Courtship

Courtship

An exciting time was coming up in the spring when all the snows had receded; Rin was to become the mate of Sesshoumaru and would be known as the Lady of the West. The courtship had hardly been private, the entire village knew of the Daiyoukai's visits; but they also knew that Rin had been kept safe with the elderly Miko and that the youkai had been patient for more years than men of those times usually waited to take a bride.

So their approval was given, not that it mattered at all to Sesshoumaru; Rin was to be his mate whatever any human said. Not all approved certainly, but all recognised the inevitability of it and in the main were happy that he would not just keep her as a concubine or worse.

Sesshoumaru had even spoken to Inuyasha about Rin at great length and had assured the hanyou that his antipathy towards hanyou in general was in the past, along with his hatred of his brother. He had in the time since Naraku become acquainted with worthy individuals such as Jinenji and had also matured and widened his horizons, having come to the conclusion that his father was correct, as lord he needed to cater to all his subjects.

Inuyasha believed his brother, it was plain that Rin had always been special to Sesshoumaru and nothing had changed in all the time that Rin had stayed with Kaede. He had showered the girl with gifts that were all too costly and fine for a village maid. The hanyou could not completely hide his reactions to his brother's news; there was still a flare of jealousy over Rin, no longer because she had Sesshoumaru's care, but because she would give him hanyou heirs that he would love.

His own past was never far from his mind however much he covered it up; Kagome often reminded Inuyasha of his mother when she played or dealt with the pups. This was also well known to Sesshoumaru as he remembered Izayoi with the tiny Inuyasha. But the moment was fleeting, Inuyasha had accepted Sesshoumaru's regrets and they had made peace a few years ago. The hanyou had no fear that any nieces or nephews would be put through the ordeals he had suffered.

So as the winter months drew to a close and the snows were not so deep; the pups went out more to play and the women all chatted about Rin's wedding. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru deepened their own sibling relationship by hunting together for meat and furs, or by sparring. Kagome and Rin were ecstatic at the way things had worked out, they had always liked each other and that had only grown as Rin got older, now they would be sisters and would be together as long as their mates lived.

Of course Kaede too was included in all the talk; she had a long history of anecdotes about nervous brides and was a good raconteur, making them laugh. And so the days went by, easing Rin's transition from girl to woman, soon to be wife, and of course there were special talks for her specifically too, which Sesshoumaru had asked them to have while he was far away.

Kagome understood and after being reassured by a very prim faced brother-in-law that mating with a full youkai was the near enough the same as a hanyou in their case, she was able to fill Rin in on the 'special' details. Kaede advised her to speak with Sango too, the slayer might also be able to give her some of her knowledge in general.

On one afternoon, Rin gave details of how she met Sesshoumaru and her impressions and general life while she was travelling with him; her stories of Jaken were always amusing. It led to comparisons of Kaede's meeting with Inuyasha and the similarities of two little girls' friendships with the dog youkai was astonishing, but suddenly Kaede claimed she was tired and needed her rest allowing Kagome and Rin to carry on talking well into the evening when the males returned.

The evening was a great success, the two couples found pleasure in the simple chat that was unguarded and natural, even Sesshoumaru was able to relax and found to his surprise that he truly enjoyed the small cosy room with the glowing fire. Only one thing marred the time as far as Inuyasha was concerned, he could scent tears coming from Kaede's room, but as his head came up suddenly to mention it, Sesshoumaru shook his head and whispered to him to say nothing.

Inuyasha stared at his brother and as the scent abated he settled down, knowing that Kaede would not want a fuss and her general scent was healthy. But he was concerned, there was something deeper going on and he got the impression that Sesshoumaru knew something that he didn't, about his old friend.

To Sesshoumaru it was obvious what Kaede was thinking, however he knew that his brother would never see it for himself and the Lord would not reveal all he knew of the elderly Miko; she was entitled to her privacy as were all living beings. But he had seen Kaede as she grew up on many occasions, specifically when he had visited the village to check on his sealed sibling.

He had seen the longing in the girl's eyes as she too kept tryst with the bespelled Inuyasha, and he knew that although one sister was the acknowledged love of his brother, the other also had tender feelings. At the time Sesshoumaru had not understood, but Rin's open adoration of him had taught him to recognise such feelings if he saw them in others and he had remembered Kaede.

Meanwhile Kaede was trying to go to sleep, but she was annoyed with herself for acting like a child who couldn't get her own way. She had never been one for self pity and certainly discouraged it in any one else, so she was cross over the indulgent tears. Inuyasha had never been hers except as a friend, whatever else she had come to wish for in her lonely teens.

She had been his friend only and he hadn't known or thought of her in any other way although he had always been grateful for her friendship, the first he had known. But all this talk of Rin had caused long hidden desires to surface, desires she had furiously quashed when Kagome came on the scene and released the captive Inuyasha. He had not even recognised her, even by scent which had caused her pain, but she soon assumed the grandmotherly role in the little pack's lives.

But at times, and this was one of them, she couldn't help but reflect on how cruel human aging was. If Kaede had been still young as Inuyasha was when he had been freed, they would perhaps have been able to rekindle their affections, maybe even leading to love. A love that would have been based on genuine friendship and understanding; and therefore more lasting, than his doomed infatuation with the beautiful Kikyou.

Kaede sighed; once more she exerted her strong will and put her regrets to the back of her mind to sink slowly back to sleep with a rueful laugh. Another cruelty of aging was that the young would only be revolted by her secret desires or worse pity her if they knew; not that they would ever find out from her.

30 Shards Inuyasha and Kaede; shard 7, Longing


	8. The Peaches

The Peaches

The deep snows had finally gone and it would be highly unlikely for them to return and so there was another celebratory feast in the middle of the village. Everyone had made it through the tough winter, even the elderly and Sesshoumaru had killed a buck for the combined feast. There was a great deal of happy noise as children and those not too old, joined in games and quickened their sluggish wintery blood into life again.

It didn't take long for everyone to catch up with everyone else's news, or for the children to soon be competing in teams to collect wood for the bonfire that would be needed. They were allowed up to the edge of Inuyasha's forest but not beyond, as other creatures would also be brought out of hibernation with the better weather. It was also good for windows and doors to be left open to allow the fresh air to clear out the stale.

That evening the air was still and cold, but there was plenty of light and heat around the fire and everyone was too excited to want to go indoors too soon. They were all wrapped up warmly if necessary and well fed. Inuyasha noticed a group of children and pups seated around Kaede and just knew she was telling a story again about the days past.

He went over to the group and stood listening and not a little concerned, it was all very well the elderly Miko recounting the tales to his own pups, they understood, but would the human children who may still have prejudices taught them? Kaede looked up at the towering Inuyasha and smiled at him reassuringly and the hanyou relaxed, she had always been discreet with her stories, especially around Kagome and he trusted her with his safety and that of his family.

She turned her attention back to the children and asked them if they wanted to hear a good story about their grandparents. Of course they did and the general clamour drew the attention of some of the elders who then laughed half-heartedly, remembering the occasion that Kaede spoke of during their childhoods.

"When thy grandparents were children like you, we had a hot wonderful summer and there was bounty in the fields and an early harvest promised. The days were long and after the work was done for the day the heat remained and many hours were spent splashing and playing in the river and fish ponds."

There was murmuring and gentle laughter from the older listeners as they remembered the happy days of their youth. The younger ones were looking at them as they nodded to corroborate the Miko's words. Inuyasha watched them all and felt a little distant, he remembered the hot summer as well and how much he would have enjoyed joining in; but as always up to that point, simple play with others had always been forbidden to him.

Kaede was aware of the shift in his aura and smiled sadly to herself deciding to carry on with the story. So she mulled over the next bit and decided that she wouldn't tell of finding the hanyou who had been sitting on the bank with his feet kicking in the stream, looking longingly in the direction he could hear the splashes and cheerful voices.

"Do ye older ones remember when we found Inuyasha up in the peach tree? You see young ones, it was still rare to see a youkai, everyone knew that Inuyasha lived in the forest and that he was not a danger to people, but he was very shy and that hot day he was at the top eating the last of the summer peaches."

"He was not the only one Kaede; you had a half dozen by your feet and one half eaten in your hand. I remember..." one of the village elders said.

"Aye, I found him first; ye looked most comfortable tucked up high in the branches with the ripe sun fruit Inuyasha."

"I think I warned all of you that you couldn't cope with the peaches I was eating, but you didn't take any notice." Inuyasha smirked.

"Ye warned us all, it's true, but ye made a great show of eating them. It was so hot and the peaches smelled delicious. They had been left on the tree after the main picking because they were so high, but that had made them closer to the sun and very, very sweet and juicy."

"I remember how messy we all got, Inuyasha threw us down the peaches and we caught most of them, but some splattered. We ate too well and then had to go back to the river to wash off all the juice. That was a glorious day Kaede; thanks for reminding us and for letting our young ones know we were young too once." One grandmother said with twinkling eyes and Kaede continued;

"Unfortunately though, Inuyasha was correct and the peach tree got its revenge for the plundered fruit; the peaches were too ripe and too many were eaten, there were many stomach aches and cramps that night. I remember Kikyou had to help with many of thy mothers who needed something to stop all thy pains. The next day was very quiet with so many of ye still lying sick; still it was a good lesson according to thy parents."

"Yeah, you should have heard all the moaning and groaning; I swear I could hear the peach tree laughing at you all. I'm surprised you weren't all acting drunk the next day, those peaches were almost fermenting in all that sugar." Inuyasha added grinning, making all the children laugh at the thought. Soon though it was time for everyone to go home and Inuyasha made sure that Kaede was bundled up before taking her away from the now dying fire.

"Inuyasha, I have a fancy to see the peach tree again; do ye mind?"

"It's not the same tree old brat,"

"I know that of course Inuyasha, but I wish to see the newer one. It grew in the same place, from a seedling." She was silent until they got to the tree, bare of its leaves at this time of year. "That was a good day Inuyasha, in the main; ye got to have fun with the children."

"Feh, it weren't bad." He remembered the fun he had throwing the peaches and hearing the excited voices calling to him to throw in their direction. It was almost as if he were a popular playmate, and he supposed he was for the time, but he also remembered being left alone again when they all went to wash in the river; no one then hailed him to go with them.

He remembered listening to all the mothers and fathers summoning their children to come home for dinner and the happy sounds that faded behind the closed doors that shut him out. He remembered Kaede being called by Kikyou and the child's happy wave of goodbye, and he remembered thinking how different was his situation with his sibling. He remembered how hard he had cried that night in his isolation.

But he shook off his melancholy memories as he had always done; they were unproductive and he had too much to be thankful for now, his life had completely turned round; he had his mate, his pups, his brother and friends, and they were worth all of his waiting. As they walked back, a shadow loomed out of the darkness and Sesshoumaru joined them.

"Your mate was concerned about where you had both gone." He stated, but now Inuyasha could hear the care in his voice and felt warmed, yes, everything was fine now.

30 Shards Community; Inuyasha and Kaede, shard 8, Revenge


	9. A Welcomed Party

A Welcomed Party

The days had become consistently warmer and the grass and early spring flowers were in full bloom when the village held a congratulations party for Rin and Sesshoumaru. It was the week before the Youkai Lord and his ward were due back at the Western Palace for the Mating Banquet and as the whole village was not invited, they had decided to host their own party.

Of course there was a lot of preparation needed, but Sesshoumaru added his portion to the party by promising to provide some of the luxuries from the Palace kitchens. It was true that the variety of food would not be great, as it was only spring; but food was not the only pre-requisite for a fete, music, dancing and lights could be provided at any time of year.

There was to be venison and boar and root vegetables roasted in the huge bonfire, gallons of soup, plenty of rice and barrels of sake and everyone was cheerful, it was good to have a celebration early in the year. The Lord of the West had also been gracious and agreed to attend the fete held in his and Rin's honour.

Kaede watched with great pleasure as the Inu family planned and prepared, knowing that her whole lifetime was as a blink of an eye for the youkai. Pleased too that at last the young hanyou who had been so lonely when she first met him, was freely welcomed by the now loving older brother. It may not have been as obvious as a human sibling relationship, but Inuyasha was finally happy and Sesshoumaru had been a major part of that as he accepted not only his little brother, but the mate and pups too.

All the huts had been repaired where necessary from the ravages of the winter and many roofs had been overhauled. Kaede had moved back into her own hut along with Rin, even though both Kagome and Inuyasha had implored her to stay where they could keep an eye on her. But she was adamant that she should return to her home, where everyone knew where to find her.

Besides, as she secretly confided in a smiling and understanding Rin, it was more peaceful in her own hut without the loud and energetic pups and a sometimes still rambunctious Inuyasha. Often when Inuyasha was playing with his pups, it seemed that he was making up for the time he never had as a child himself.

As it was, since she had returned, Inuyasha had been around daily and with his pups who were unwilling to let Grandma Kaede escape without telling her stories. Inuyasha was keeping an eye on the elderly lady and making sure she had plenty; and besides she was teaching Megumi about herbs and the preparation of various medicines as the young girl was very interested. She also had developed an attachment for her soon to be aunt, Rin.

But there was always a story before Inuyasha took the pups back and made sure that the women had warmth and food.

"Ye fuss about me Inuyasha; we are fine, now stop worrying and take thy pups home."

"You're an ungrateful old brat sometimes; besides who said it was for you? Sesshoumaru would have my hide if Rin caught cold, especially now." He blushed as Rin came up to him and kissed his cheek giggling.

"I am quite warm and snug thank you brother-in-law." She said smiling and anticipating the relationship slightly.

"Feh, well, I've done my best. You know you only have to say if you want to come back."

"Thank ye again Inuyasha, but we are well looked after and none of us have suffered from the cold as has happened before. Ye were very kind to this old lady over the winter; I do not wish to outstay my welcome."

"Don't be stupid, I've said ain't I? Don't you feel welcome in my home?" Inuyasha's speech slipped as he got flustered and Kaede was quick to reassure him.

"I felt very welcome and happy to be with ye all; and maybe the time will come when I shall be grateful to stay for much longer, who knows, but now I am needed in my own home. Do not take offense where none is intended child." She finished, chiding him gently.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he bounded out and called for his pups to go home. He knew he had over reacted and that sometimes that still happened; it was his fervent hope that one day he wouldn't look for the hidden meanings in the most innocent statements. He knew that Kaede had been happy in his home and that she hadn't once had a feeling of shame for being in a hanyou's company.

Still Kaede understood him very well and knew how he was, so she wasn't offended at his abruptness; in fact she expected it, the abrasive young Inuyasha was still only just under the surface of the calmer father. It was sad but nothing was to be done, at least he had the life expectancy to reasonably be confident that one day he was not so likely to be shunned at every turn, even if sometimes people would still be cruel.

Inuyasha still didn't go much outside the village that knew him, at least with the pups; not until they were older and could be introduced gradually to a less understanding world. But now there were important things to do that included hanging up Rin's new kimono, which Sesshoumaru had delivered especially for her to wear for the party.

The day dawned and Kagome had gone to help Rin get ready in her new gown and with some of Kagome's homemade makeup. Inuyasha's girls also had new gowns and there was lots of giggling as they got dressed and put the hair slides and combs in, then they ran about shaking their heads listening as the little bells tinkled.

When all was ready, Inuyasha went to Kaede's hut with his pups then Kagome and the children went on first to the party leaving Rin, Kaede and Inuyasha alone. Rin looked beautiful, but not over the top and certainly not how she would be presented at the mating feast, but privately Inuyasha thought she looked at her best right now. Kaede also told Rin that although she was looking forward to seeing her in all her mating finery, she couldn't look lovelier than she did now.

"You are coming to my feast aren't you Kaede; it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Feh, of course she'll come, Sesshoumaru is sending Ah-Un to help, he will carry Kaede easily."

"Well thank ye for answering for me Inuyasha, but of course I shall be there Rin. I look forward to staying in the Western Palace."

"Come on, it's time to go." Chivvied Inuyasha, as Kaede went first and Inuyasha offered his arm to Rin as he was to escort her to his brother. They reached the village square just as the sun was going down and the colours of the sunset shone brightly on the silver hair of the Inus making them appear ethereal. Rin and Sesshoumaru only had eyes for each other though and Kaede was happy for them, knowing that the child Rin had grown into a fine woman fit for her Prince, a twinge of sadness for her own young self was swiftly and ruthlessly buried.

Kaede didn't feel that she wanted to stay out too long these days and Inuyasha took her back to the hut and made sure she made herself tea and that the fire was banked to last the night before he bade her goodnight and went back to his mate. Then as she laid down ready for sleep, a dull pain in her arm unnerved her, then frightened her as it wouldn't go away but got worse, moving to her chest.

A pain so strong but thankfully quick, racked Kaede's body and she barely had time to wonder what was happening before she slumped back on the blanket and breathed her last. There had not been too long for fear and no lingering on, knowing no one was coming to help. Kaede just lay back on her bed looking as though she had gone to sleep.

30 Shards Community; Inuyasha and Kaede, shard #9 Sunset


	10. Finding Kaede

Finding Kaede

As the night wore on, the chill of the night grew more biting and Kagome shivered; Miroku and Sango had already left the party taking their children and their friends' pups with them to allow the other couple some adult time. Inuyasha noticed his mate's discomfort and remembered that she had a spare shawl at Kaede's hut, so quickly he reached the door before calling softly to see if she was awake.

Receiving no answer he crept in so as not to disturb the old lady and quickly located the shawl, but his subconscious told him something was wrong just before he recognised he couldn't hear the steady breathing of a sleeping person. The silence from where Kaede lay was deafening and Inuyasha went to her in trepidation and bent his head when his fear was confirmed.

"You stupid old brat; I told you to stay with us, I told you. Foolish old lady, now look what's happened." He stared at her numbly for a few minutes before covering her with her blanket; "You're cold Kaede, I told you it was too cold for you." He finished speaking on a choked sob, before exiting the hut to find Kagome.

When he reached his mate who turned happily to meet him, grateful for his thoughtful gesture of fetching her wrap, Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug and snuffled in her hair. Kagome grew uneasy and called his name and he answered by whispering _'Kaede'. _It was enough and Kagome understood instantly; her arms came up to hold him and she wept against his shoulder.

The pair were soon joined by Sesshoumaru and Rin who had come to see what was the matter, the elder brother had felt the sadness in Inuyasha's aura and it didn't take him long to work out what had caused the distress. He turned to Rin and looked deeply into her eyes as she too realised that something bad had happened.

"The old one has passed on, has she not Inuyasha; that is the source of your grief?" Sesshoumaru said solemnly and he waited for Inuyasha to reply. The hanyou looked up and nodded, moving away from Kagome because Rin had started to cry and the Miko had opened her arms to the younger girl. Sesshoumaru started to walk towards the hut.

"Come there is no call to make a scene, or disturb the celebration here."

"Sesshoumaru, can you use Tenseiga on Kaede?" Asked Kagome pleading, and he frowned as Rin added her own petitions. Inuyasha was silent though which surprised his brother, the hanyou was very fond of the elderly Miko in his own way. Kagome appealed to her mate.

"Inuyasha please, don't you want Kaede revived? Why don't you ask too?" Kagome didn't understand why he didn't seem to care that his old friend was dead but could have a chance again. But the hanyou shook his head slowly, his eyes full of pain as he looked to Sesshoumaru and then down to Tenseiga.

"Kagome, the sword isn't resonating; when it wants to revive someone it shakes and lets Sesshoumaru know. She was old for a human, very old in these times; if she'd been in the future she might have had another twenty years or so but..." He couldn't finish speaking without his voice breaking, so he put his head down again and Kagome and Rin went to him and they wrapped their arms round each other. Inuyasha tried to remain strong for the two females as they cried, but it was difficult; Kaede had meant more to him than anyone knew, including the old lady herself.

"She can't be dead." Rin sobbed, "She promised to come to my mating feast; she was looking forward to staying at the Palace. She said it would be a first, a Miko staying in a Youkai stronghold and being welcome. I never got to say goodbye, please Sesshoumaru please try."

The Western Lord sighed; he didn't need to see Inuyasha's hidden face to know the boy wept along with the two girls as they were wishing the old lady was back alive, but Tenseiga was silent, probably for the reason Inuyasha had stated, she was very old. Now there were more sad figures as Miroku and Sango came over having heard the slight commotion by Kaede's hut. The young ones were all asleep and in their hut, but now Sesshoumaru felt very isolated among the sorrowing humans.

Soon he had had enough and told Inuyasha to take Kagome and Rin back to their hut and Miroku to take his wife back to theirs; he would take it on himself to stay and watch for the rest of the night to make sure the Miko rested undisturbed. He positioned himself outside the door and pondered the evening's happening. He could hear the celebrations still in full swing and as most were quite happy and slightly inebriated there was no point in alerting anyone else.

Very quickly, Sesshoumaru could also tell that Inuyasha was the only one left awake in either hut, the humans worn out with the fete and their grief. He could also tell when the hanyou left his hut to take refuge in the tree outside; Inuyasha was grieving too and murmuring under his breath about stupid old ladies that died before they should.

Sesshoumaru found the remarks ridiculous considering Kaede's actual age, but he had learned a lot from Rin and Inuyasha, and knew that the words meant nothing in comparison to the sentiment. His brother was hurting and Sesshoumaru found that distasteful since he no longer sought Inuyasha's pain.

Certainly the elderly Miko was a great loss to all the humans and the hanyou who knew and loved her; she had been very kind to Rin too and his mate-to-be was devastated by the loss. Sesshoumaru felt a certain debt too towards Kaede, but that didn't mean he felt regret that Tenseiga was not prompting him to draw it. The old woman would probably not wish to return in any case; her life was lived and lived well, now her sorrows old and new were over.

Yet still, she had genuinely wanted to see Rin mated and to stay at the Palace; she had enjoyed the pups and children and her duties, never complaining that her life was too long or that she'd be glad to see the last of her days, as some were wont to do. Sesshoumaru could still detect the scent of Rin's tears and hear Inuyasha as he grieved in the tree; their sadness decided him and he went inside the hut.

Inuyasha was correct, the sword didn't resonate for him but it didn't have to. What the hanyou didn't know was that Sesshoumaru could also choose to use Tenseiga if compassion motivated him. True it might not work, but that was not something he could do anything about; but in this case he could see the death imps and he swept the sword over Kaede's body, severing her connection to death.

As he had done for Rin, he supported Kaede on his arm as she came back to consciousness and her senses. She was actually sensible very quickly for an elderly lady who'd gone through something so traumatic as death and revival. Which was just as well as Sesshoumaru had an odd question for her.

"Tell me swiftly Miko, are you pleased to find yourself alive again, or would you have preferred to remain in death. If you would, I can swiftly and painlessly remedy your situation now."

"Why thank ye Lord Sesshoumaru, I find myself grateful for life again; I feel I have still more to accomplish."

"You have to thank Inuyasha and Rin in particular, they were most distressed at your sudden death; it is for them Tenseiga worked."

"Even so, I thank ye My Lord."

"It will have healed as well as revived, but it cannot lengthen your life by over much; perhaps five to ten years. As I said, I hope this is welcome to you."

"More than welcome, and plenty of time."

"Good, now be prepared, my brother has sensed you have returned and is coming."

30 Shards Community; shard #10 Weapon


	11. Returned Life

Returned Life

'_Be prepared'_ the grand lord had said and Kaede chuckled in her head; at least she thought, she still had her sense of humour. In less than two minutes from being roused to life, _and_ being offered the option to die again immediately if she would rather, she was also to be prepared for Inuyasha's onslaught. It was just as well she was passed the 'swooning for effect' age or she might have tried it.

Strangely Sesshoumaru picked up on her amusement with understanding and smirked. He too found it humorous to think of anyone being prepared for his little brother with equanimity; let alone an elderly lady recently resurrected, although he had to admit she was remarkably quick witted still. With the barest warning of _'he comes'_ the door was flung aside and Inuyasha came in.

He was breathing heavily and just stared at Kaede who was now kneeling on her cushion looking calmly back at him; she felt remarkably well and healthy, which was more than could be said for the almost ferocious face regarding her. But she knew Inuyasha of old and understood that his angry look was only a mask for his fear and sorrow; his reddened eyes telling their own story in this instance.

"You stupid old witch...I warned you...I warned you." Inuyasha's fists were clenched and he wasn't expecting the swift retaliation for his ill spoken words. Sesshoumaru was holding him up by the scruff and shaking him. Before Inuyasha could respond or even be thankful that at least it wasn't his brother's fingers round his neck, Sesshoumaru spoke:

"Such disrespect to an older person Inuyasha, is unbecoming and shames your upbringing."

"I didn't have no upbringing, you know that."

"You were with your mother long enough to have been taught basic manners; your outburst shames her."

"What do you care about her?"

"I do not, but bad manners reflect on the House of the West as well; and now we are reconciled, it is more important you curb your propensity for such childishness." Sesshoumaru knew his point had hit home when Inuyasha followed his instincts and submitted quietly to the disciplined shake that the older brother was entitled to give the younger. Then Inuyasha remembered Tenseiga and looked in puzzlement at Sesshoumaru.

The elder brother nodded with meaning towards Kaede and Inuyasha apologised for his rudeness, which once again made the old lady smile inside. She realised that Sesshoumaru had assumed some form of responsibility towards his little brother, which could only do the hanyou good in the long term. Inuyasha once again considered his brother's sword and asked how Tenseiga had worked.

"Tenseiga will sometimes respond if I so desire it too; I considered that Rin and you still needed the Miko alive for a few more years and Tenseiga agreed." Sesshoumaru was once again aware of Kaede finding his words humorous. But he could also pick up on her exhaustion, reviving from death was a tiring process; after the immediate refreshed feeling, sleep was once again required. He remembered Rin falling asleep a scant half hour after she started to follow him and that he had placed the child on Ah-Un's wide back to keep safe.

Inuyasha, we must leave and let the Miko rest; it is late and she has used much energy."

"Give me five minutes with her please Sesshoumaru?" Obviously the quick reminder of his manners had not been in vain and the Daiyoukai looked to Kaede who nodded her head;

"Very well, but no longer; I will wait outside."He left to wait for his brother; there were still some words that needed to be said. Meanwhile Kaede could see the turmoil Inuyasha was still in and she suddenly felt the full weight of her years; she was needed as the Grandmother at the moment and barely recalled the times she had been in love with this young man. She merely opened her arms and called his name.

Inuyasha went and knelt in front of his old friend gazing at her intently and scenting her to make sure she was well. She moved to hold him and he let her, resting his head on her shoulder and heaving a shuddering sigh.

"I warned you Kaede...you are coming back with me in the morning...I can't trust you...Kagome will tell you too..."

"Hush all the bluster Inuyasha; what happened to me was not because I was cold or in need. It was my heart; it was time for it to stop that is all. It happens, Inuyasha; people die when they reach the end of their lives and I am _glad_ it didn't happen in thy home, because ye would take it the wrong way and blame thyself. It was no one's fault...there, there boy, don't take on so; thanks be to thy brother, I shall be here to annoy ye for some years more." Kaede patted his head and waited for him to regain his composure again.

"What would we have done without you Kaede?"

"The same as many have to do Inuyasha, people die every day and leave loved ones. Besides I expect ye were mouthy and disrespectful to me when ye found me just the same." She saw the admission in his blush and shook her head in mild reproof, but all the same didn't tell him of his brother's offer to her. She thought that he would try take out his upset out on Sesshoumaru and she didn't feel like patching him up when the older brother finished with him.

"Who would tell my pups their stories; all of our history...I remember when you told me stories, when we waited for Kikyou."

"Aye I remember; now I have been spared for a while longer. Cease thy fussing child; I am well but tired. Go home to thy mate and let me rest or I may take liberties with these puppy ears which are in my reach."

"You like my ears too Kaede?"

"I always have, yet I have never touched them, although I have thy pups; ye were always so sure people only wanted to harm ye and even I couldn't be trusted." She sounded sad as she lay down to go to sleep. Inuyasha felt sad too, he had trusted Kaede not to hurt him, but his caution was hard won back then. So he did what he could now and actually pushed his head down next to her so that she could reach easily.

"They are so soft Inuyasha, thank ye." Inuyasha let her stroke him until her hand stilled as she fell asleep, and he covered her once again with her blanket and then slipped out to meet Sesshoumaru. Before the older brother could further lecture the younger, he was completely surprised to be the recipient of an extremely brief but firm hug and a whispered but heartfelt _'thank you'_.

In fact Sesshoumaru was so surprised that his words of wisdom, intended to make his young brother more sensible of the need for courtesy in everyday speech, was almost forgotten and left for a more appropriate time. Instead he responded by a swift pet to Inuyasha's ears and told him to go to bed while he patrolled for the rest of the night.

In the morning Sesshoumaru was not to be found, not wanting to be inundated with hugs and kisses for bringing back the old Miko, nor be subject to listening to the tears and exclamations of joy either, he had retreated to the forest until the jubilation subsided. He had left instantly he heard the subdued tones of the waking families in the morning change, as Inuyasha told them what had happened.

Although when Rin found him later he didn't refuse her personal thanks and expressions of gratitude. She reached up a hand to his face lovingly and stared into his eyes, her own like shining stars and he bent his head so that she could kiss him and then whispered in his ear using her old childish way of speaking.

"Rin is very grateful that Lord Sesshoumaru has a magic sword that brings people back to life;" then her voice turned husky and full of promise, nothing like a child's, "Rin is looking forward to intimate knowledge of all Lord Sesshoumaru's swords." Then she giggled at the blush she had caused on his face, before bounding away like a young deer and leaving him to wonder just what had happened.

30 Shards Community; Inuyasha and Kaede, shard #11 Magic


	12. A Gilded Cage

A Gilded Cage

Inuyasha was treating Kaede like porcelain since she had been restored to life and nobody could stop him fussing over everything she did. No amount of 'sits' that Kagome had resorted too, no amount of pleading from Rin or Kaede, and no exasperated ridicule from Sesshoumaru could stop him. He had kidnapped her again and taken her to his house and made sure she was wrapped up until she almost suffocated if she went out, and she wasn't allowed to walk anywhere, he would carry her or sit her on the sled.

At first everyone found it quite amusing until it became ridiculous; by the fourth day of virtual imprisonment unless he let her out, Kaede was ready to make another rosary for him that would forbid all movement. It was decided, with Sesshoumaru's permission, to seal Inuyasha in the storage hut for his own good and to allow Kaede her freedom.

Being sealed in didn't stop Inuyasha being loud as he banged on the door of the solid hut. The hut was reinforced with a barrier however and didn't so much as wobble under the onslaught. In the end a promise was extracted from him that he would be let out, only if he allowed Kaede to make her own decisions, with the compromise that she would continue to stay at his home for the night times or if the weather turned bad.

Inuyasha agreed but unfortunately the whole village turned up and was laughing, finding the whole situation amusing, especially when the hanyou burst out of the shed and disappeared into the branches of Goshinboku. Inuyasha hated being laughed at and until his own temper receded it was unwise to go near him. Miroku tried and got growled at, even Kagome heard him snarl before she left and went to visit Sango who was looking after the children.

He grumbled even harder when Sesshoumaru came and sat under the tree looking far too relaxed and particularly smug and superior, as he always did when Inuyasha was not winning fight or argument. In actual fact though, Inuyasha couldn't feel any superior aura coming off his brother; Sesshoumaru was merely sitting quietly composed, not rising to the bait of the huffy cross sounds his sibling was making and waiting for Inuyasha to calm down.

"You are not acting in your best interests Little Brother."

"Feh!"

"In fact you are behaving like a child."

"Go away Sesshoumaru; I can do without this crap."

"Indeed; you cannot do without my advice Inuyasha."

"Huh, I managed for long enough before." This was sulky and Sesshoumaru ignored it, he couldn't change the past and he knew that Inuyasha was building up to a fight. So he took the wind out of Inuyasha's sails."

"I completely understand you Inuyasha; I know the fear you harbour."

"I dunno what you..."

"Tenseiga will not work for Kaede again, neither will it again work for Rin; but would you consider it to be fair on her to keep her locked away for life, from normal experiences, from love and children just to keep her safe? She has already told me that she would die if she were kept so sheltered; yet my inclination is to wrap her in silks and padded cushions so that nothing bad befalls her. Humans need freedom in the same way any sane creature does Inuyasha, but believe me I understand."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and stood closely by Sesshoumaru, offering unspoken comfort and support for his brother. Sesshoumaru hoped to go through life with this girl by his side, not to lose her in childbirth or any number of other natural threats that he could not prevent. Strangely Sesshoumaru felt grateful for his brother's warmth next to him and he pondered that having a proper sibling relationship was beneficial.

"You should apologise Inuyasha; Kaede is an elderly woman and you have risked her dignity, let alone tried her patience."

"Feh!" But when the brothers reached the hut, Inuyasha entered with his ears flattened against his head and Kaede forgave him immediately, she couldn't be cross with him when all the things he did screamed that he cared for her and she was grateful. She had no children and grandchildren of her own to make sure she was comfortable in her old age as most did, so she relied on the villagers to remember that fact.

She though, was luckier than others in her position because she had this fine youth and his family making sure she was well. Her smile reassured him and his ears pricked up; then Sesshoumaru asked Rin to go with him for a walk to let Inuyasha speak in private with Kaede.

"Sesshoumaru says I've been an ass lately." He stated much to Kaede's amusement, but to his annoyance she nodded in agreement. "He also says he understands, which is a first; him understanding me I mean."

"I think thy brother understands ye very well Inuyasha; and certainly in the matter of protection. I have spoken with Rin and thy brother quite a few times. His advice will be sound."

"What did they say?"

"Ye know full well I don't discuss someone else's business with others Inuyasha." She scolded.

"I know, it's just it all seems unfair that's all."

"Ye and thy brother are so alike at times Inuyasha, and this is something I can say as it was not in confidence. Rin and Kagome were questioning what is meant to be the mate of an Inu and it seems that there is no real difference between ye siblings."

"I don't get it."

"Ye are both ferociously protective of thy mates to thy own detriment at times."

"Of course, a good mate looks after his female." Inuyasha was indignant and Kaede hid her smile.

"Yet ye love them just as strongly, it is good to see, and a fair example to many men." She smiled wistfully as Sesshoumaru and Rin came back, it had started to rain heavily and the youkai lord wouldn't have his mate-to-be out in the still cold rain. He did however wish to speak with Inuyasha about the mating feast at the end of the week. The brothers walked to Inuyasha's hut and out of the rain as well. Meanwhile Rin was talking with Kaede again.

"I overheard you say that Sesshoumaru loves me Kaede; do you really think he does?"

"Do ye doubt it child; after all this time?"

"No not really, he cares for me greatly; my every whim almost, is indulged, I adore him and love him, I would certainly have no other, but he has never said he loves me."

"I had this same conversation with Kagome, before she mated with Inuyasha."

"She could never have doubted his love, I remember all those years apart, besides how he was when I used to see them on their travels, and even Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha loved Kagome."

"Aye, everyone else knew but the pair involved, for all of the time they were together. It is the same with ye and the Lord. Ye shouldn't doubt he loves ye, it would not be fair to him. Listen to me Rin, I too was a child once and just as ye did with Sesshoumaru, I followed his brother. Oh I never left the village, but wherever he was, so was I.

"I understand both of them; neither is very good with words, even now Inuyasha can put his foot in his mouth. To be sure, thy Lord is more eloquent, but he is reserved; although perhaps in the end it is not so much the fact they are youkai as the fact that they are male." She smiled at Rin who had a flash of insight of her own.

"You loved Inuyasha too, didn't you Kaede? When did you know that?"

"Ah, child, I will not lie to ye, but don't let it go further than between us. It was too late when I realised; at first I was too young to know and then I was too old to care."

"You were never too old to care Kaede."

"Perhaps not, but it didn't change the circumstances; do not be concerned for these old bones, they are happy with their grandchildren and I want to see thy pups too." Satisfied with making the girl blush, Kaede smiled and made a dish of tea, before sitting quietly and waiting to see who would turn up when the evening meal was made.

30 Shards Community; Inuyasha and Kaede, shard #12 Advice.


	13. Girl Talk

Girl Talk

Kaede had to smile as she made tea and pottered about in the hut on this the last night before they all left to go to the Western Palace. Kagome and Sango were keeping Rin company, while their men folk stayed with the children. This was mainly because Rin was nervous now the time had nearly come and although was never afraid of Sesshoumaru, she was wary of the unknown.

So the three females had descended on the elderly Miko and Kaede had put up a barrier surrounding them at a distance wide enough that prohibited the males from entering, or for two of them specifically, listening in with their superior hearing.

Not that Sesshoumaru would ever admit to something as coarse as eavesdropping, and he was thankful that he hadn't gone near the hut especially when Inuyasha got thrown back by the barrier. Instead he settled for a noticeable smirk at his younger brother before heading back to the children and pups.

"I do not understand what has you so concerned Little Brother; what interest do you have with the talk of women?"

"You have no idea yet Sesshoumaru, girl talk is...well I don't know, but I do know that when they come back they will be looking funny at us and giggling a lot; and they can keep it up for ages."

"Do they have sake when they get together?"

"No, and that's the strange thing. But they get really funny and they'll whisper to each other and then laugh some more, then at bedtime they..." Inuyasha's face suddenly flushed a deep cherry as he remembered just who he was talking too. Sesshoumaru got the picture though without further explanation.

"Is this a regular occurrence?"

"Not really but you never know when it's going to happen; oh and don't think you'll stop Rin from joining in, 'cos she will."

"I was under the impression that they were just going to keep Rin occupied so that she stops being nervous."

"They will; it's just that none of us knows what's going on."

"Some feminine rite I suppose. I seem to recall Father never stayed around when Mother had her friends visit us. It is nothing to be fearful of Inuyasha, Father survived."

"Feh!" Inuyasha was mollified slightly by his brother's words and it was just as well that neither of the naive males could hear the conversation and giggles from inside of the hut or they would probably have been mortified. But the girls were having fun and it wasn't exactly taking Rin's mind off the coming mating ceremony, but it was making her laugh.

Kaede offered each girl a cup of tea and sat down easily with them, a suspiciously bland look on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Suddenly Sango remembered the elderly Miko was a virgin and that their talk might offend or embarrass her and the slayer blushed as she apologised for forgetting her audience. Kaede chuckled however and shook her head;

"Ye shall not worry this old lady Sango; I know much more than ye've been telling, enough I dare say to set up as a high paid courtesan, even though I never married."

"How, would you learn all that Kaede?"

"Do ye think ye are the first girls who have spoken together in my presence? I have heard my fair share of secrets; women speak a lot when they are together, even more when they give birth."

"I'm astonished."

"I could tell you the size and proclivities of every man in this village as well as some who have moved away. I know the likes and dislikes of the women. I know what to do in many situations to get what I want, should I ever have needed to do so."

The girls were stunned and Kaede relished the peace and the fact that she had surprised them. They also were not the first she had said this too and the result was always the same. "Ye two are supposed to be stopping Rin's nerves, not frightening her into running away."

"I'm not going to run away Kaede; and...It's good to joke, I mean both Sango and Kagome are happy, Kagome has told me what it's like to marry an Inu, that they are possessive and...The other things."

"I know ye are not alarmed child and it is good for ye to talk to those who will not overly exaggerate, at least too much. Ye need to be prepared so that coming to thy mate will not frighten ye; if he is like either of these two's mates, he will be uncertain too."

"Lord Sesshoumaru nervous?"

"Aye lass, he shows it differently, but he is as untried as either Miroku or certainly Inuyasha were."

"Miroku?"

"He had not nearly the experience he boasted. He was indeed no longer unknowing, but not much more."

"That makes me understand more, he has since learned." Sango asserted smiling.

"Of that I have no doubt."

"I find it harder to believe of Sesshoumaru; he has lived many more years that Inuyasha and surely has had suitors."

"He is only young in his kind and Inu are faithful; Rin will be his first, but ye may be certain that he knows more about it theoretically than thy mate did Kagome."

"Oh, I think Inuyasha had some ideas about what to do; I was definitely the novice." Kagome said and noticed that Kaede was no longer looking at her but fiddling with the kettle. She also had a smidgen of blush across her nose and Kagome called her softly.

"Kaede, you told Inuyasha what to do when I became his mate?"

"Yes child, he had no idea of anything other than how animals procreate. Those he had seen as he grew up, but there was no one to teach him anything that he needed to know about humans. He came to me as he was still too unsure then of his brother."

"Why would he think you would know what to do, why not just ask me?" Kagome finished quietly.

"Really Kagome, how many men do you think would ask their mate for that sort of help, nor another male?" Sango laughed. "Boys are normally taught by their fathers or by older brothers; sometimes they are taken to the brothels, even out her in the villages."

"I am the person he trusted most Kagome; and he didn't _'just ask'_ as such, but during our conversation I realised that it was obviously a concern and I am skilled in reading between the lines."

"Well, I thank you for us both Kaede."

"Ye are more than welcome child, ye are both very dear to me and now I have these marvellous grandchildren so it was all worthwhile. But ye should have seen the shade of red Inuyasha reached, he outdid his firerat."

"He doesn't blush nearly enough now."

"He always was a quick learner."

"Well tomorrow it's my turn, but I feel good about it. I love Sesshoumaru he will not harm me." Rin said.

"He has never hurt ye Rin and will never do so, it is impossible for Inuyoukai to harm a bonded mate; ye have the prospects of every happiness. My final advice to ye would to just be thyself and let thy Lord lead ye. Ye will find what pleases ye both as ye learn together." Suddenly there was a screech and a sizzle from outside the hut, followed by loud cursing. Kaede chuckled;

"That boy never learns not to underestimate me; one thing I always practiced since a child was making barriers and Inuyasha has yet to break out of one, apart from that one time when I was distracted. I used them to protect him too and yet he still feels tempted to try. He doesn't like to be parted long from ye Kagome."

"Well it's a shame then, because tonight is for us girls. I will go to him."

"Let me, I will calm his spirit and not inflame it." Kaede remarked as she strode out of the hut. "Ye are too noisy Inuyasha. The girls are staying here tonight as we all agreed. Now go back."

"Get her for me brat; the pups want to say goodnight."

"Ye bring them here and then she will come, but it would be better for ye to tell them they can see their Mama in the morning or they might fuss longer tonight for ye."

"Feh! Alright, but tell her I said goodnight; I miss her."

"I'll tell her Inuyasha."

30 Shards Community; Inuyasha and Kaede, prompt 14, Whisper(s)


	14. Mating Ceremony

Mating Ceremony

The Western Palace grounds and gardens were beautiful and epitomised the surrounding Lands and Sesshoumaru was quietly eager to show off his home and welcome his guests. Of course he didn't say that in so many words, but he was obviously proud of and more relaxed in his home. Inuyasha hadn't been inside the Palace since he had been a pup and the memories made him feel strange. His brother glanced down at his abnormally silent brother and then just placed his hand on Inuyasha's head for a brief moment.

The tender gesture was not lost on the hanyou and he in return gave his brother a small smile. There was a further surprise waiting for him later and typically, Sesshoumaru had given him no warning, for at the mating ceremony the officiating youkai asked Inuyasha;

"For the harmony of the Western Lands do you Inuyasha, Younger Prince of said lands, approve of the mating between the female Rin and your brother Sesshoumaru?"

"Feh! 'Corse I do; that's why we're here isn't it?" Inuyasha was stunned and shut up like a clam for the rest of the ceremony; but as soon as he could, he found Sesshoumaru and grabbed the front of his kimono. The elder brother just looked down his nose at Inuyasha, in some private amusement.

"What was all that about you bastard? Suppose I'd said no, you idiot? And what was that Prince stuff about?" He let go of Sesshoumaru.

"There was no danger of you going against my mating Inuyasha; you are hot headed and easily angered, but you have never been mean spirited, or vindictive for the sake of it. I would have known if you really did not approve of Rin."

"Keh! I wouldn't have hurt the kid."

"I know this my _**Little Brother**_." As he emphasized the endearment, Sesshoumaru petted his brother's ears and Inuyasha felt overcome and his eyes watered. Kagome however came to take him to get some food and he recovered immediately; which was just as well as Sesshoumaru's mother suddenly appeared behind him and tweaked his ear.

This was the first time he had met this lady and he had to admit she was the most beautiful creature he had seen, but her expression spoiled her. He was used to the stoic look of Sesshoumaru, but it was somehow wrong on the feminine version of his brother's face. Inuyasha much preferred the vibrancy of his own mate.

Then the lady smiled, lighting her face and he was charmed, which made her smile inwardly, males were so predictable, especially this one who looked so like his father. But she was not here to seduce any, merely to put at ease, which came surprisingly easy to her.

"It is good to see you two reconciled Inuyasha, son of my mate. Be happy." Was all she said as she smiled at the hovering Kagome. "Live well children." Then she glided away and passed Kaede who was going to retire. The Lady smiled serenely again as she noticed the elderly human, recognising the slight envy that was on the wizened face and being thankful that youkai did not age at the same rate as humans.

Kaede made her way to her room escorted by a nice, tall, extremely handsome, Inu Youkai guard who left her with a bow and made her regret her age even more, then he remained outside her room on duty. In actual fact Kaede wasn't sure what had got into her recently, she had always appreciated male beauty, but she didn't ogle; being long past an age where it would have been seemly and she did have a sense of propriety.

She laughed at herself and supposed that her formative ideas on said male beauty were tall, silver haired and golden eyed and now she was surrounded by outstanding examples. What a shame she wasn't a long lived elegant youkai seventy years ago, or she might have made sure she was around when Inuyasha was revived. Laughing lightly again at the way her thoughts were taking her, she considered that it must have been the very fine sake talking back to her.

Later something awoke her, the party was still in full swing but there was a lot of laughter and cheers ringing out around the Palace so she got up and went outside into her garden. It was more peaceful, and there were lights in the trees and so she could see very well. Kaede noticed Inuyasha standing beneath a tree outside his suite, and as she waved, he came over to her and offered his arm.

"Couldn't sleep old Brat?"

"Nay, something woke me, besides the noise in the Palace, what has happened?"

"Feh, Sesshoumaru has just mated Rin; you must have heard his bellow. Now everyone knows, although I knew also because the pack mark warms up when a new mate is joined."

"Ah, that would explain a lot. The ceremony was elaborate, is that normal for Inu Youkai?"

"Yeah, in the main. His was a bit more showy 'cos he's the Lord."

"I fear thy service was not anything like this."

"Didn't want it to be; Kagome and me just wanted a nice little wedding with our friends. I don't know many of these people. Sesshoumaru asked me if I wanted to come here for the ceremony, but he said he understood when I said no. You did us proud."

"Thank ye Inuyasha; will ye be coming to live here now, ye are a Prince are ye not?"

"Strange all that; I don't know what it might mean, but we won't be coming here for a while..."

"Not until there is no one left in the village ye mean?"

"Kaede, I don't know."

"I do, thy brother has offered ye and thy family a true home, where ye have always deserved to be, ye are young still and have much to learn and give thy brother. Thy future is secure Inuyasha; don't throw it away with stupid words."

"I won't, I know what he has offered and I am grateful, but I haven't had time to think about it much."

"Well for what this old lady's opinion's worth Inuyasha, ye should do as he asks; he is thy older brother and wants to make amends. He is also thy Lord and now ye have pups ye cannot just do as ye want. Ye have to think of their future too. I just hope for selfish reasons he doesn't ask ye to leave the village just yet."

"Oi, Kaede, what's with the waterworks; is it good luck or something to have rain at a mating feast?"

"Take no notice of me Inuyasha, I am just tired. I think I'll go back to bed if thy brother has stopped disturbing us from our sleep."

"You've gotta be kidding; you'll hear him a few more times yet, let him serenade you to sleep."

"Ye are intolerable sometimes child."

"Anyway stop worrying; you'll have Kagome and the pups around for a long time yet."

"I would miss ye too Inuyasha; we go back a long time now."

"Feh! I'll be here." Inuyasha said as another howl sounded out and he grinned. Kaede was vastly amused as she considered and Inuyasha caught her smirk.

"What are you grinning about now, it looks positively evil?"

"Nothing evil I assure ye Inuyasha, but I couldn't help thinking that ye who are so noisy most of the time were fairly quiet at thy claiming of Kagome. Then here is Sesshoumaru, who is almost silent much of the time, yet his claiming of Rin could probably be heard right across the West." She chuckled again and Inuyasha blushed.

"Yeah well, Rin can't 'sit' Sesshoumaru if he gets loud and embarrasses her like Kagome would have done me. Besides from what I know of Rin she won't care how much Sesshoumaru lets everyone know."

"Ye are quite right there; she has always understood thy brother."

"Just as well someone does."

"Well, goodnight Inuyasha, sleep well if ye get to sleep."

"Yeah, go to bed old lady; I won't sleep, I'll keep vigil for Sesshoumaru, he did it for me, males of the clan or something, he said."

30 Shards Community; Inuyasha and Kaede, shard 13, Rain


	15. Abandoned

Abandoned

It had been a long year since Inuyasha and family had moved to the West to take up the new duties and position that had been offered by the hanyou's brother. Kaede had not blamed them for going; in fact she had actively encouraged them, and it had proved a very good move. The pups were getting a far more formal and comprehensive education in the West. More than they could hope to have in the tiny village where both parents worked hard and the only teacher was a busy monk or an old lady.

Of course Kagome had taught them a great deal, but she too was limited, she was not knowledgeable about the writings of the days she now lived in, and couldn't teach them anything of the future. Whereas Sesshoumaru kept tutors on the staff at the Western Palace and the pups were happy with new friends and plenty of toys and things to keep them amused.

Far too amused for them to remember an old lady for whom time dragged, but didn't stay still; she had not seen the family since they moved. Inuyasha had to learn what was expected of him and make his own mark, and now the autumn was wet and not conducive to bringing out his pregnant wife on a longish journey, or for the pups to interrupt their schooling.

Sango and Miroku were going to live once again in the slayers old village and rebuild; there were many new families starting up who wanted the chance to move away and the idea of being a part of a new village was an exciting prospect for the younger ones. It would be a village of youth and babies and laughter; if Kaede had been younger she too would have liked to go, but this village was her home.

Besides now she was too frail to do much, she had trained a young girl after Kagome to take over for her. The young woman was already being consulted before Kaede and had more stamina for any late nights helping birth the new, or help out those who were old. All in all, Kaede felt that life had passed her by now and thought that perhaps she should have chosen death again when she'd been offered it by Sesshoumaru.

She shivered with the damp and pulled her wool shawl around her shoulders, it had been a present from Rin for taking her in all those years ago. It was a little threadbare now but it offered more comfort than just warmth, it reminded her of when she had been happier. Days when she would be called to play by pups, or just hear Inuyasha's warm chuckle, or feel Kagome's gentle hand touch hers in understanding that the elderly need touch as much as the young.

She sighed and wiped away a tear, she missed them all so much but especially Inuyasha, he had been such a constant in her life since she was a little girl; now he was gone and taken almost all she cared about with him. Winter came early and was harsh, it caught everyone by surprise and Kaede had little food in storage, nor wood for her fire.

It was usually the responsibility of sons and grandchildren to make certain that elderly relatives were provided for and those she considered hers, were not here. The new Miko had taken her place in the minds of the villagers and was adequately looked after, but Kaede was all but forgotten. Therefore she suffered with cold and hunger and every task took longer and longer, living as she was doing on no meat and not much in the way of rice or roots.

When Inuyasha came back with his brother to check on the village after it got snowed in, they found Kaede frozen solid under her blanket. There was snow in a pile behind the door where it had blown in and the remains of a thin vegetable soup in the pot over a long dead fire. Neither said anything at the time and just went back to the West, leaving the body of the old lady to lie where she had last lived, in the knowledge that there was no more to be done for her anymore.

Kagome took the restorative cup of tea she had requested from a maid and waited patiently for Inuyasha to be comfortable behind the elderly woman. Kaede was thrashing about during her afternoon nap. Inuyasha had called his mate to come quickly when he scented the Miko's fear and heard her muted cries, about a week after Sesshoumaru and Rin mated. Instantly being able to determine she was not under any actual attack, he had called to Kagome for help.

Kaede awoke from her nightmare feeling the warmth and comfort of strong supporting arms and her very thick blanket surrounding her. Kagome was smiling in her worried way as she offered the tea and Rin who had also come was holding onto her new mate's arm in concern. Kaede was shaking too much to hold the cup steady so Kagome held it to her lips and let the tea work its magic in calming her down.

As Kaede's senses returned she was so relieved that she couldn't help a few tears escaping. Then she became embarrassed at the attention she had received and the fuss she had caused. In an act of conscious kindness that would have surprised the others, Sesshoumaru sought to dispel her anxiety.

"Are you well now Old One? Are you able to recognise that you suffered a terror dream?"

"Aye, thank ye Lord Sesshoumaru; I am sorry to have caused such disturbance."

"You did not; we were in the area when we scented your fear. It is natural; you are in a strange place that normally would have your Miko senses on high alert. Do not be concerned. Rin will also stay with you until you have quite recovered." He said before leaving, knowing that she would not speak her worries with him in the room.

"I'm sorry for the fuss."

"Oi, don't be stupid; was that it, a bad dream, like Sesshoumaru said?" Inuyasha jumped in before the girls could reassure.

"Yes, just a nightmare, nothing more." But Kaede shivered again, which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha who was still supporting her.

"Then why are you still shaking Brat? You sure it wasn't a premonition thing that you Miko's get?" Inuyasha was very well aware of the frisson of fear that shuddered through the old lady at that thought.

"No, I'm sure it wasn't that; just the fancies of my elderly brain. Thank ye for the help; I will be alright now, don't let me stop ye from going about thy lives. Go girls, I'll come and join ye in a moment or two."

"No you rest Kaede, the pups are playing at the moment and we can sit and talk here just as well as anywhere else." Kagome said.

"I think I shall test out being Lady of the West and have some delicacies brought here for a tea party; will that be alright Kaede? It will be just like we used to do sometimes before Kagome came back, when we used Inuyasha as a tester for our new cakes." Rin was already jumping up to pull the bell and finding everything great fun again, now that Kaede was obviously not ill.

They settled Kaede; sitting her propped on pillows and warmly covered, once Inuyasha assured them that her heart rate had gone back to normal and that she was in no danger. But he now thought he knew the subject matter of her fear induced nightmare. Kaede had wanted them to go back to their lives and it was an unusual thing to say, however he remembered what she had said on the night of Sesshoumaru's mating and put two and two together.

Sesshoumaru put his head around the door to ascertain that everything was alright and Inuyasha had a word with him privately. Then the Lord collected his Lady and Kagome left to go and clean up the pups before tea, leaving Inuyasha with the old Miko. Kaede was much improved but Inuyasha could still sense a shadow in her laugh.

"You know Kaede, Sesshoumaru is not going to call me to the West for a long time yet; he wants me to stay in the village and keep the forest clear for now. He says the pups are too young for formal training and should be brought up with the knowledge of the countryside and outdoors as he was, and I was by default. Apparently our father didn't approve of pups being too restricted too soon."

"Inuyasha..."

"Feh, Brat. I know what your worry is and it ain't going to happen; whatever yer dream thing said."

"How did..?"

"It weren't difficult to work out what was going on in yer thick head; I ain't going to leave you alone. Don't be stupid." His voice was a little gruff and she was reassured, but couldn't help defending herself either.

"Ye left me once Inuyasha; ye and Kikyou were my family and ye left me alone for most of my life. It was hard. I know what it means to ye to have thy family back again, and it scared me that I might get left behind."

"Well you won't be stupid Brat, and you know I wouldn't have left you alone if Kikyou hadn't sealed me."

"I know Inuyasha, I know."

30 Shards Inuyasha and Kaede, shard 15 Fear


	16. Returning Home

Returning Home

"I have found these two weeks enjoyable Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said without his usual pomp; but realising that his face had heated as his brother grinned from ear to ear.

"I should hope so brother." Inuyasha managed to say.

"I was not referring to my time with Rin; but that it has been pleasant to have you and your family here. It pleases me to be able to genuinely say this to you." Sesshoumaru watched placidly as Inuyasha came to him and rested his forehead head against his brother timidly, as if not sure that he wouldn't be pushed away. The elder allayed that fear as he stroked the younger's ears gently and for once didn't berate the boy for the few tears he could feel had slipped past Inuyasha's control.

"You will be welcome here without invitation, at any time Inuyasha; one day I hope you will come to live and assume your duties."

"Sessh..." Inuyasha was choked, not even realising he had shortened his brother's name in his presence, although he had done so quite a few times in his thoughts. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow and considered.

"If you wish to shorten my name more familiarly, I do not mind that abbreviation from you."

"Thank you; I...I want to come, perhaps more than you know, but please don't ask me yet..."

"I had no intention of doing so; you have other responsibilities, namely making certain that the elderly Miko's fear does not become reality."

"You know about her dream?"

"I heard enough of her words before she awoke to understand."

"Then you understand I can't just leave her, we are all she has now."

"You should really be more polite to her, she does not deserve your rough speech; the elderly require respect."

"Feh, don't start to teach me manners Sessh; besides she'd think something was wrong with her if I started to be polite, like Kagome and the pups."

"Just be more considerate then, the elderly one is...fond of you."

"Keh! I know." Inuyasha almost whispered but he stressed the words and Sesshoumaru picked up his thought.

"What do you know Inuyasha?"

"I know that Kaede has felt more than just friendship for me."

"Of course, you were her childhood companion, almost her brother; latterly you have been as good as her Grandson."

"I ain't as stupid as people think, yer know Sessh. Kagome said that Rin always loved you; it just changed from childish adoration to the love of mates. Kaede used to look at me the same way Rin did you; I recognised it when I first saw it. Well Kaede might have got old and she has grown far older than me now, but I can see the girl she was if I look closely in her eye. Sometimes her age leaves her and she is young again."

"I too have seen this, it is unfortunate for her; perhaps had it not been for Kikyou..."

"Yeah, maybe; I dunno, if there was no Kikyou at all, perhaps. Kaede was a good friend to me when we met. We got on really well, but...in a ways she is more like Kagome than Kikyou was, more accepting certainly, but I don't know if she would have become my mate."

"I think she would, she would have been alone as were you, nobody to censure her choice; yes I think she would."

"All this looking back though Sessh, it isn't healthy for any of us, and Kaede is more mature than me now; I'd have driven her crackers." Inuyasha ignored his brother's knowing smirk.

"I advised Kagome that she would reach her adult maturity long before you would, before you mated, Inuyasha; thankfully you will have time to catch her up. But levity aside, elderly humans sometimes revert to childhood with advanced age, be warned and act kindly to her if you should ever notice or if she slips up. "

"I will never harm Kaede, Sessh; I owe her far too much and I love her...like a Grandmother, as she is to my pups."

"I have said it before but old age is cruel whether human or youkai; your Kaede probably still feels like a young woman in her mind at times, still feeling the desires of youth, albeit with extra wisdom"

"I understand you. I don't know what I'll do when she does go Sessh."

"You needn't worry about that for a few years yet." His brother answered without going into the fact that the passing of a few years to youkai was nothing. Inuyasha felt the comforting scratch to the base of his ears again and leaned in to the embrace, already missing his brother who he would not see quite so regularly now that Rin was moved to the Palace.

"I'm gonna miss you Sessh." There was an uncharacteristic tremble in his voice that Sesshoumaru understood.

"We shall visit you Inuyasha, you will never be alone." Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha would feel the loss of his alpha as quite a shock, now that he had been fully acknowledged. It was not a gap that even his little family could fill; the pull of belonging and pack was very strong. However it would not be long in youkai terms before the Western Lands would receive its younger lord back to live.

The parting was subdued from all, Rin would miss her friends especially Kagome, who had become like a true sister and the pups too felt the loss of pack much as their father did. And so as a proper Alpha should, Sesshoumaru reassured his pack members by saying that he and Rin would come to visit in just over a week.

However by the time they all reached the village they were all looking forward to their own homes and a surprise awaited them all. The villagers had prepared a welcome for them in the form of a feast which was most appreciated, as everyone was hungry after the journey and not having to wait until fires were lit indoors and food cooked was a blessing.

Kaede only stayed for a short time at the feast, she was already tired from the trip and merely stayed to be polite. Inuyasha escorted her home and once again made sure she had a fire and a pot of tea made before leaving her; however his sense of having done this before and not that long ago made him quick to check on her again. He took a plate of food so that should she wake, she could have something to eat as he suspected she had been too exhausted to eat all that she normally would have done.

Kaede was fine and fast asleep, her breathing deep and easy; so Inuyasha knelt down to place the food where she could see it and brushed the hair from her face, almost overwhelmed with a wave of sadness for his old friend and her lost hopes. Not that she ever really would have had any; if things had worked out how they had planned years ago, he too would be a venerable human and married to her sister, if they even still lived.

The thought that he would be old or more probably dead and buried by now was sobering and sent a shudder of horror through him. How grateful he was to be mated to a wonderful woman who had loved him as hanyou and taught him to accept himself. How glad he was that she had his lifespan and would not age before him and that he was wanted now by his brother and had a place in the world.

Yet he knew he would have none of it had it not been for the old lady sleeping safely in his sight. She had befriended the poor lost orphaned hanyou before anyone else; and although he had fallen in love with Kikyou, besotted with the Miko's beauty, it was Kaede who made the introduction possible. It was his friendship with her that stopped Kikyou from killing him outright as she did any other with youkai blood; it was true, Kagome was more like Kaede than her sister in nature.

30 Shards of Inuyasha and Kaede: Shard #16 Friendship


	17. Tatari Mokke

Tatari Mokke

A/N Tatari Mokke is the Soul Piper

Contrary to Kaede's fear inspired dream, the following winter was fairly mild and a wave of sickness swept over the villages in the area. It was a time of heartbreak and fear as the sickness mainly targeted children and the news travelled fast that Tatari Mokke's haunting pipe melody was heard nearly every night, and his cool glow was dreaded as the forerunner of his presence.

Already he had visited Kaede's village twice and two more children had joined his growing group of the lost to the land of the living. Not everyone was able to see them, but all felt his presence and the whole village sorrowed when he passed by with his extra little soul in tow. Inuyasha hated it, something was causing illness and he couldn't fight it, he felt inadequate as defender of the village but Tessaiga didn't work on pestilence or famine.

The last two children had died in the same night and Kagome wept for their parents and her own children, the pair had been particular friends and they didn't fully understand. She was also thankful that her own children had the strength of youkai blood as they hadn't been as sick as if they had been fully human. At least the elder two, as Akemi was still poorly but was on the mend assuming she followed the pattern of the others.

They had of course been offered the safety of the Western Palace, but Kaede needed Kagome's help; as her healing skills and efficient but kindly manner meant a lot to the sick or bereaved. For morale too, if the protectors had left, the villagers would have felt deserted and lacked heart. Besides, Inuyasha was asked to keep the scavengers down and away from the borders. Both youkai and animal versions were drawn to the depleting and sickly pre occupied villages.

He didn't just keep the land clear near his village, every night he went out in the bordering areas clearing those too, and he earned the gratitude and respect of many people during that difficult time. He only wished he could get rid of Tatari Mokke with the same ease, but that youkai was different to others and was indestructible. Besides which he didn't kill the children, he merely collected them and made their adjustment easier.

The cold eerie light reminded Inuyasha of Kikyou's shinidamachuu and an involuntary shudder always chilled his spine when he saw it. But the worst was when he saw the light near to his own village if he came back from one further away; his secret dread was that it might be because he had come to play for one or another of Miroku and Sango's children. But thankfully most times, Tatari Mokke didn't stop and took his ghostly playmates further afield.

There was one day during that awful epidemic though that the pipe was heard softly, and those who had ears to hear, waited with dread to see where the piper came to a halt and it was outside the house Inuyasha had built. Little Akemi had taken a turn for the worse three days before but unlike her siblings had been unable to fight much more. Her parents and the older children had stayed by her side for the whole time, willing her to pull through.

Kaede had also sat with the little girl and nursed her when Kagome needed relief or sleep, and Rin and Sesshoumaru too had come to lend support and anything that they could, healers, or medicine. Nothing worked and the pup slipped further and further into a coma and gently passed away. There was silence in the house at first; no one believed that the little one had gone except Sesshoumaru who could hear there was no heartbeat and Inuyasha for the same reason. The most tragic thing was Tenseiga refused to work because she'd been brought back by the sword at her birth already.

Kagome started to weep and clutched her baby to her, rocking back and forth before breaking into a keening wail; the other children looked shocked as tears ran down their faces and Rin put her arms around them both. Kaede prepared a sedative for Kagome and whispered her heartfelt condolences to the silent hanyou who was just standing and watching, completely detached from anything happening in his house.

Inuyasha felt nothing; he was so totally numb, that he couldn't even help his grieving mate and the body she held that was so still, was not that of the lively little pup that always ran to him as soon as she saw him when he'd been away. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha heard the soul piper at the same time and left the hut. Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga and told Tatari Mokke in no uncertain terms and with lots of colourful expletives to go away.

But it was no use, Inuyasha had no power against this youkai and Sesshoumaru placed his hand on his brother's sword arm gently, but with the strength of unmovable steel, making the hanyou turn on him with a vicious snarl. Sesshoumaru ignored that however, and indicated all the little ghostly figures dancing and playing around. Inuyasha's breath shuddered and his heart almost stopped as he saw the shadow of his little girl skipping to join them.

Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha by the shoulders as his pup came to him and kissed his nose, and then she gave the sweetest smile he had ever seen to both her father and uncle before turning away and following the piper. Inuyasha fell in a heap on the ground unconscious and Sesshoumaru picked him up and carried him to his room. Miroku and Sango collected the two surviving children to look after them for as long as their parents needed.

Kagome was still out cold asleep under the influence of the sedative and grief when Inuyasha awoke, and Kaede who was keeping vigil that night already had the kettle on, boiling water in case tea was needed. Sesshoumaru had taken Rin outside to comfort her and him; he couldn't help but see that Akemi was not as fortunate as Rin at the same age and she had been a lovely little pup. He was also staying alert in case Inuyasha needed his strength.

Inside the house Inuyasha accepted a cup of tea that Kaede put into his unresponsive hands; she didn't speak, knowing from old times that Inuyasha would only talk in his own time and couldn't be coerced. But eventually she decided against the silence, because brooding also wasn't a good option for the hanyou.

"The Tatari Mokke is a sad sight for all parents Inuyasha; I am so sorry he has visited ye and Kagome. I too knew him to visit our home; there was a boy between Kikyou and I, he was six years old. Whenever I see the youkai now, I remember my brother. It helps me to think on the creature being kindly and caring for a child unable to stay any longer in their family."

Her quietly spoken and gentle words were unaffected and genuine and as such they reached the hanyou's sore heart. But what he said surprised his listeners, inside and out of the house.

"I tried to make him go away, leave my baby alone; she didn't want to leave us, but he wouldn't listen."

"Inuyasha, he is just a collector, a guardian for a while..."

"He came to me three times Kaede, when I was just a tiny whelp; he played his flute, it makes such music that you want to follow."

"Why did he come to you, you have to have been passed on to see him?"

"No, he comes when you are dying too. Three times Kaede; once I was ill like my pup, and I wanted to go when I heard him call me; once I'd been injured, and he came again. He smiled at me, encouraging me to follow, it was a nice feeling to be wanted and his eyes were long slits with a warm glow and his song was so sweet it took my pain away."

"You said three times you eluded Tatari Mokke?"

"The first time I thought it a dream induced by starvation, not long after Mama died. Three times he came for me and I wasn't quite ready each time. I was scared he would reject me, a hanyou, so even though I wanted to join the other children desperately, I fought to live and now he has his revenge and taken my Akemi." The last was a wail as the reality finally reached him and he buried his head in his arms rocking himself much as Kagome had done earlier.

"Oh, Inuyasha, my dear; come here child." Kaede spoke hoping without much faith that she could offer him comfort. She was most surprised when he spun in his place and put his head to her stomach with his arms round her and held on as if she were a lifeline. She put her arms around him in return and let him grieve without speaking; there was nothing more she could say to the hanyou who had lost so much before he gained his happiness, only to know loss again so tragically.

30 Shards Inuyasha and Kaede; shard 17, Soul


	18. Kaede Explains

Kaede Explains

Silently the door flap opened and Sesshoumaru stood, a vision of deadly inhuman beauty with eyes that burned with sorrow and anger rather than the usual ice. Kaede thought he had never looked so dangerous and yet there was no threat to his aura. He had left Rin asleep next to Kagome and had heard his brother's despair. Kaede noticed that his hand lifted slightly as if to touch his brother but dropped again almost immediately.

She looked at the Lord and raised her hand to invite him to come closer and pet his sibling. He didn't acknowledge her, but surprisingly came to kneel down next to his brother. Inuyasha did not even recognise that Sesshoumaru was close; he was too absorbed in his grief. But he did notice when his brother put his heavy, but this time gentle, hand on his back and his breath hitched.

"I didn't know that you had encountered Tatari Mokke as a pup Inuyasha." He said softly, but inviting Inuyasha to tell him what had happened. Inuyasha lifted his head and scrubbed at his eyes before answering in a thick voice.

"Why would you know? You weren't ever there at the times I'm talking about."

"I know I was not always present in your youth, but I did check on you often and I don't recall these times. Had I known you were in such predicaments I would have intervened to stop your plight." He looked disquieted at Inuyasha's astounded face and correctly deduced what his brother was thinking.

"You do not believe me Inuyasha; do you not remember when I would visit you?"

"Feh I remember being beaten occasionally, fed on rarer times; I think you bathed me once, I remember your scorn. I don't remember any nursing care or any genuine concern...what is the point of all this, I thought you wanted to start again, not hash up our nonexistent past?" Inuyasha's tone was not antagonistic, merely resigned.

"Tell me when these things that you speak of happened."

"I dunno, I was a small whelp; I hardly ever saw you, your scent was never fresh. I lived where and when I could on my own; caves, trees, sometimes a deserted hut, anywhere until I was found. Then I ran, what was time or place to me? I was often sick, injured or hungry; I don't know when these particular occasions were."

"I never saw any of this, why was that? Your recovery from such must have been rapid due to your youki."

"What are you talking about? Of course you didn't know, I made sure no one saw me if I was weak; quickest way to be killed is to show weakness."

"You had no care at all if I was not there?"

"Do me a favour Sesshoumaru, of course no one cared; I am hanyou and I don't know what you're remembering, but you never cared either."

"Inuyasha I checked on you regularly; it is you who are not recalling accurately." Sesshoumaru was stunned and could only watch as Inuyasha leapt up and rushed out of the house. He was genuinely perplexed and made to follow when Kaede spoke up;

"My Lord, please be advised and leave him for now."

"He is under a false impression Miko."

"Something is definitely amiss in the way ye both recall the past certainly, and as neither of ye are liars, there must be some other explanation."

"You understand him, what do you think he will do now?"

"He will go to Goshinboku and stay there until he hears Kagome awake, and then he will come back."

"I do not think it wise he is alone at the moment. Grief is a terrible burden for Inuyoukai."

"Inuyasha has lived with grief since before his mother died, My Lord. It is the lot he has had in life born as he was to be a neglected being. He is fragile beneath his tough exterior." Sesshoumaru could hear no condemnation in the elderly lady's voice, but the sorrow he could hear for his brother was deep.

"I am relieved that Tenseiga revived you Miko, Inuyasha has had need of you."

"I have no doubt that I shall cause him more grief one day My Lord."

"Not yet. I feel the need to go to him."

"Hide your aura then please, I shall go first if that is alright. He won't fight me."

"Very well, Jaken you will guard this house with your life." Sesshoumaru knew that he wouldn't be far enough away if any problem should arise, but he didn't want the imp following him. Suddenly though he rushed off grabbing Kaede, to reach his brother; the scent of Tatari Mokke was also near Goshinboku. They got there in time to hear Inuyasha plead with the youkai to take him instead of his little daughter.

"Give her back please, you wanted me before; take me now and give her back." He wept bitterly at the answer the piper played. The tune was sorrowful and sweet, designed to ease the burden of pain for the children; but it also broke the barriers of grief for the parents left behind. Sesshoumaru and Kaede could also hear the regretful tones of the notes and knew that Inuyasha had been refused.

Tatari Mokke came to float before the Daiyoukai and his notes were gently chiding and sad once again, the youkai didn't have words, but his message in his song was as clear as if he had spoken, although only Sesshoumaru could hear them. He had a warning for Sesshoumaru advising him that if the piper met his brother a fourth time, Inuyasha was still young enough to be considered a pup and he might not fight to live another time.

Sesshoumaru nodded to the youkai to indicate he had heard the message and also that the confirmation of Tatari Mokke's previous interest in his brother was no delusion or dream of his little brother. The haunting pipe music started to move away as the youkai with his ghostly train moved out of the area, leaving Inuyasha standing numb again with Kaede holding his arm. Sesshoumaru picked them both up and took them back to the house.

Kaede made tea while Sesshoumaru placed his arm around his unresisting brother, slightly concerned that Inuyasha was colder than he should be. When he made this known to Kaede, she banked up the fire and brought a blanket for the young male who she said was in shock. Then to try and break the silence the brothers were in, she spoke;

"I think I know the reason for the discrepancies in thy remembrances, Lord Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha."

"I am listening." He replied and noticed the tell tale twitch of Inuyasha's ears."

"I believe that the difference lies in how youkai such as thyself mark the passing of time. Ye are so long lived that maybe longer periods may have passed than ye were aware of, and as Inuyasha is hanyou he didn't change significantly in between times. For instance, ye noticed when Rin had grown or changed between thy visits, because humans grow so quickly."

"Feh, I wouldn't see him for over a year at a time, then he'd go and another year or two would pass. Lots happened to me in that time."

"Yes and time seems to pass far slower for children than for busy adults." Kaede added.

"I too was young and not very responsible; in neglecting Inuyasha I squandered Father's legacy, the son he gave his life for and wanted me to protect. I failed you my brother, but never again." Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha to him, hoping it wasn't too late to become more than just Princes and friends. He wanted to be a real brother; and he would not let Tatari Mokke call to Inuyasha again.

Kaede was pleased to see that Inuyasha didn't resist his brother but actually leaned into him. The hanyou was nearly as strong as any youkai; however his human heart could so easily be hurt. But it also had a tremendous capacity to forgive and love, she would encourage the relationship to grow; because one day Inuyasha would leave the village for the West and she would no longer be able to help or love him.

30 Shards Community; Inuyasha and Kaede, alternate shard #32 Music.


	19. A Talking To

A Talking To

With the help of their friends and family besides the other villagers who had lost children to the sickness of the winter, Kagome started to come to terms with the loss of her youngest child. Inuyasha too was not insensible to everyone's care and offers of help besides dealing with the grief of his other children.

But he had upset Kagome without meaning to and because at the time she was not able to grasp the fact that his basic need to protect motivated him in many of his actions. He had told her that he'd offered his life in exchange for his daughter's to Tatari Mokke and that the Soul Piper had wanted him before. But before he had finished speaking, Kagome had shrieked at him using profanity he had never heard from her before.

She asked him what sort of idiot was he, what would they rest of them have done had the youkai accepted his offer? He had not helped by saying that Sesshoumaru would have looked after them. That had just started more vilification and Inuyasha had no defences against his mate's words; he only knew that she grieved and that he never had the right thing to say in reply.

He was dragged out of his house by Miroku and Sango went into Kagome. Kaede had the pups and thankfully Aunt Rin too was there to help, as Kagome could be heard throughout the village. Miroku took the shell shocked hanyou into his forest and a hot spring where he forced Inuyasha into the warm water, knowing that shock could lower body temperature and that even if that didn't happen to youkai blood, it would still relax.

After a couple of hours, Sango had calmed Kagome down and there was a knock on the door. Sango opened up to Sesshoumaru who promptly came and sat down, his cool presence alone acting as a damper on the high emotion that had been surrounding the house. He had words of warning for his sister-in-law.

"You must be careful Miko, Inuyasha is not human, and he acts and thinks in different ways to human males. He is mainly motivated in the manner of an Inu; our own father was a prime example of this instinct, as he too gave his life for his son, leaving another child alone. Inuyasha had to do all he felt he could to save his child; had he not done so, you would have lost him to the grief born of self hatred.

"At least he now knows there is nothing else he could have done and he will be able to put it into his past eventually. I warn you too, not out of spite, but the intensity of his instincts if denied could kill him and Tatari Mokke told me that Inuyasha is still considered a pup enough that he would be willing to take him. Inuyasha fought to live before, but he would only have so much will power. These instincts cannot be battered out of him either, but he can be pushed away should he feel he is no longer welcomed by his mate."

"Are you saying Inuyasha would leave me and the pups?"

"Certainly not; he would not leave, he would always watch over you, but he might feel that you reject him as a mate, or think you feel he is an unfit father. He wouldn't tell you this, perhaps he wouldn't know it, but it would happen eventually. You have seen his self doubt before, it could easily return."

"I am not ready to argue with him yet; why do I always have to give in when we disagree? Surely he knows by now that we need him? I don't understand." Kagome turned back to Sango and burst into tears, while the slayer met Sesshoumaru's eyes with understanding and said that Miroku would look after Inuyasha for now.

Miroku was with Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru found out but the hanyou was not very communicative at the moment. He was in his own mind mulling over all the time of his pup's sickness and wondering at what point he could have changed the outcome. Somewhere he had failed her, not protected her at the crucial time; it was essential to find when that was, he didn't want to lose either of his others to the sickness.

Eventually Inuyasha's growls and whimpers ceased and he looked around as if surprised to see where he was and who was with him. Sesshoumaru told him that Kaede had insisted that he go and stay with her for a few hours and Miroku said that they were still happy to have the children for the rest of the day, but they needed their parents really.

When they got to Kaede's hut they found she had made a large pot of stew with Rin's help and she expected Sango and Kagome to come and eat as well. The hut was crowded for the meal with all but Sesshoumaru inside, he had gone to watch the children. Rin tried her hardest but the atmosphere inside was strained to say the least and eventually, she, Sango and Miroku left on Kaede's suggestion leaving the grieving parents who at the moment could barely look at one another.

She made a pot of tea and offered a cup to each and then sat back on her knees and sighed heavily. Both of her guests looked at her and she felt old as their misery leaked from them. But more worrying was the aura of each; ever since Kagome had come back after the well re-opened, the couple had got closer and their aura's matched, until they became almost identical as their relationship progressed over the years. Now however Kaede could see distinctions again and that was not good.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, we are all very sorry for what has happened, but ye must not make the mistake of brooding about this alone. Ye must share this grief together."

"Feh, you don't understand old woman."

"I think I do Inuyasha, take my advice, forget all ye know, forget thy instincts both of ye. Accept ye don't understand each other at times and just remember that ye are parents who love each other and who need to support one another. I have seen too many couples forget the love in the torment of such loss and it can tear apart. Ye need to build, ye have thy children to care for and love."

"Kaede..."

"Nay, listen to me Kagome; I have seen ye and loved ye both since the day ye came here through the well and awoke thy hanyou. I have seen how thy misunderstandings have had ye quarrel and upset one another. I never want to see thy love fade; ye had such hope in the beginning, find it again."

"I always kept hope that Kagome would return, but I cannot hope the same for the pup. I tried to... do what I could...it wasn't enough."

"That is how all parents feel who lose a loved child Inuyasha; ye may be man and woman, hanyou and human with all thy inherent differences, but ye are both the same in your loss. Ye need to comfort each other not cast blame or assume it. I am going to see to the children but ye will stay here until ye have grieved together and are ready to go home as a family."

30 shards of Inuyasha and Kaede; shard # 21 Hope.


	20. Rescued

Rescued

Eventually, the village settled back to normal, well as normal as it could be after the loss of three of its children over the winter. Inuyasha and Kagome had of course come out of Kaede's hut and although nothing was said, it was obvious by the reddened eyes of both and their body language that the pair had made up their differences, at least enough to go home together and talk to one another in the near future.

Both Miroku and Kaede noticed with satisfaction that the couple's auras had blended again and this was the greater indication that all would be well. Sesshoumaru too noted the subliminal signals and that the auras were calm, so he gave the briefest of nods to Rin who sighed in relief. The pair under such scrutiny were for once, oblivious of the consternation they had caused and they were tired and hungry.

Sango had food prepared for them in their house and she waited outside with the surviving pups who were desperate to see their parents. Megumi and Yasu ran to Inuyasha and Kagome and burst into tears; their father picked them both up and with a nod to Sango went into the house followed by Kagome. They stayed there for five days grieving together, but making the bonds of the family strong again.

During that time, they found gifts of food outside the house and Sesshoumaru provided meat, so that Inuyasha didn't have to leave them to hunt. His instincts would have gone to pieces had he had to leave his family at that time. When they finally came out and visited their friends again, Inuyasha pushed his head beneath Sesshoumaru's chin in grateful submission to his natural alpha. He knew that the Daiyoukai had stayed and guarded the village in Inuyasha's absence, but he was also grateful for his brother's quiet presence and help with the pups.

Sesshoumaru merely petted Inuyasha's ears and told him to bring the family to the Western Palace for a few weeks, they could rest and have a different environment to recover some of their balance; the pups too could do with a change. To the couple's surprise, everyone agreed that this would be a good idea. Sesshoumaru had already told them that Inu instincts could still make Inuyasha become introverted if he didn't get a change.

So a week later, the hanyou family went to the West on a holiday, they had one of the suites in the Royal Quarter for their use; it would become their permanent home one day, but there was no need to mention this right now. A private garden and many rooms meant that if anyone wished for privacy they could find it without feeling cut off or alone.

Inuyasha found that his brother was a comfort to speak to when Kagome didn't feel up to understanding his point of view. Sesshoumaru did not condemn him; but helped him to see that his feelings were normal, even if different to a human. It was easier talking to him and then going to sit and hold Kagome while she talked of their pup and her past home in the future. Together they were able to heal and help the children too to come to terms with their various feelings and reactions.

Kagome found the same sort of consolation in Rin, who remembered others who had lost children and how their grief often turned to anger and guilt. She would also take the children sometimes when Kagome and Inuyasha needed to be alone, and then she and Sesshoumaru would wonder about offspring of their own. For both couples it was nice and fulfilling being a proper family at last; the last vestiges of unease had gone for both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as their final barriers dropped during this distressing period.

Over the next year, there were more frequent trips to the West as the families got closer, and then towards the end of the year when Rin found that she was carrying the heir to the Western Lands; she needed sisterly advice from Kagome. As there tended to be a lot of giggling when the two females got together, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took refuge in watching over the pups. The Lord of the West had found a trainer for them and the two children had great delight in learning the basics of swordplay.

However when Inuyasha and Kagome returned from one of their breaks away, they first checked on Kaede to tell her they were back. This last time they found that Kaede was lying on her futon nursing a broken wrist and bruised ribs. As Kagome went about setting the bone as quickly and gently as she could, Inuyasha ranted about Miroku and Sango, his ears flat to his skull as he couldn't help stop Kaede's pain.

But apparently Mushin had been taken ill, probably too much sake again but it couldn't be taken for granted at his great age and they had gone on a visit. That had left Kaede all but alone, because the villagers were now more involved with the newer miko that Kaede had started to train once Rin and Kagome had left her. Kaede had been hauling a bucket of water from the stream to her hut and it had been too heavy for her.

The water had slopped over and Kaede had lost her footing on the wet grass; she had lain down on the grass for over two hours in pain from her ribs and arm before being able to hobble back to the hut with the bucket. By now Inuyasha was growling in anger and Kaede smiled, the sound was comforting to her, proving that he cared.

But as ever the care was often officious and once again Inuyasha made a unilateral decision for Kaede. The grumble didn't cease as he picked the elderly Miko up in his arms very gently, and told her in no uncertain terms that she was coming to live with them. She couldn't look after herself at the moment so he was not giving in this time. Brusquely he told Kagome to collect the old woman's things and any medicine and follow him home.

Kagome and Kaede exchanged exasperated glances but both recognised that hidden behind the rudeness was genuine worry and for once Kagome didn't rebuke his manner. His actions were correct even if they could have been achieved by more reasonable means, Kaede was not fit to be alone while she couldn't move her wrist and Kagome knew the dangers of broken limbs in the elderly. Pneumonia was a real concern if not nipped in the bud.

Truthfully, Kaede too was very relieved, she had been scared when nobody had noticed her fall, and even though she had made it back to her hut, she felt ill and in pain. When she'd heard Inuyasha's cheerful and irreverent 'We're back old Brat,' she felt so relieved; and remembering brought the tears back to her eyes."

"Oy, don't cry; am I hurting you, I'm sorry but you've got to put up with it till we get home."

"Nay Inuyasha; I don't hurt much anymore. I was just thinking how grateful I am that ye came back today."

"Feh!"

"You are angry with me Inuyasha?" Kaede picked up on the aura of the hanyou.

"You are a damn fool Brat; you should have called one of the boys to help you, or Miroku should have done before he left."

"I like to do things for myself, thank ye; I do not like to be dependent."

"No? Well see where your stubborn ass has got you; damnit woman if we hadn't come back today..."

"I know Inuyasha...believe me I know."

"Oh, stop with the water works will ya? Kagome'll only nag me if you get upset." Inuyasha held onto Kaede a bit tighter and she relished in the warmth of his arms and body, partly because she had got cold in her hut and partly because she hadn't lost all of her dreams. Too soon though they reached the house and Kaede was settled in with a nice cup of tea to follow the medicinal painkilling herbs.

30 Shards Community Inuyasha and Kaede; Alternate Shard #31 Water.


	21. Inuyasha and Kikyou

Inuyasha and Kikyou

Kaede wiped a stray tear from her cheek and sighed as Kagome tended to her broken wrist. Kagome immediately apologised for hurting the older woman, but Kaede smiled and said she was not hurt. It was just that Kagome had reminded her strongly of Kikyou, when her sister had tended her in some childish ailment or scrape. Kaede had got into quite a few messes as a child, especially after she met Inuyasha. As her mind slipped back to those days, she didn't notice Kagome's gasp and the tears that adorned her cheeks. But when she did;

"Kagome my child, whatever is the matter?"

"I'm so sorry Kaede; in all the time I've known you...I only considered Inuyasha with Kikyou, never thinking of how you felt, even knowing that she was your sister."

"Goodness Kagome, stop being silly; ye have never made me feel ill at ease and I have never seen ye as exactly the same as Kikyou, resemblances but that is all. It was all the circumstances that told me who ye were, more than thy looks or demeanour. In fact ye were more like sisters than incarnates; far more like, than her unattractive real little sister ever seemed."

"Are you still wittering on about being an ugly brat, Brat? You were no different to any other kid; all kids look strange at different ages. I'm going outside to keep my two company." Inuyasha choked a little on the word two, but then he was gone and Kaede smiled gently at Kagome.

"When he joins in with them he's just another kid. He also hates to lose and they squabble as if they are all the same age." Kagome said ruefully.

"Well, I suppose it makes sense, it is the first time the child has had friends to play with; I was the first after his mother, but he never had any before me."

"I never really thought...Kaede can you tell me what it was like for Inuyasha and Kikyou?"

"Ye should really ask thy husband Kagome; it is not my place to tell ye."

"I can't; he doesn't mention her very much. He thinks I will still react as I did when I was fifteen and get upset; but I won't, I probably understand better than he does all of what happened between us."

"I daresay ye probably do; the boy was always confused by my sister. I can only tell ye how I saw them, nothing that happened privately as I was not there; besides as I said that would not be mine to tell and only Inuyasha can tell ye. Ye should prove to him that ye will not get upset, he will not bring the subject up, it will be up to ye."

"Please..."

"I blame myself for comparing ye to Kikyou in the first place; I think perhaps Inuyasha would not have made the connection, his senses being more in tune than just taking anything on sight value."

"He did though Kaede; he called me Kikyou the moment I woke him. Then he scented me and told me I was revolting or something like that..."

"The impression would have left him though."

"It would have changed nothing in the long run; don't worry about it, please just tell me a story about them."

"There are not many stories about them alone Kagome that ye don't know; but I will tell ye from my own perspective and remember that I was a child. I told ye about Inuyasha rescuing me and that Kikyou was grateful, I think that stopped her from killing him on sight. But they both had a perverse game where they would pretend to be enemies and Kikyou would pin Inuyasha to trees by his clothing. A bit macabre sometimes, but he always came back for more.

"Actually most of the time, Kikyou was very busy as the local Miko and she travelled to many other villages. Inuyasha often followed her, guarding; but he stayed out of the way because it wouldn't do for her to be seen with or sympathetic towards a hanyou or any with youkai blood. Most of the time, he just watched her, on his own or oftentimes with me. He probably spent more time in my company than Kikyou's to tell the truth."

"How then did they fall in love, because I know that they did?"

"Aye, they did; very gently and sweetly...and very innocently. They knew the love of boy and girl, but not that of man and woman. Kikyou was turned eighteen, but she was older than Inuyasha in human terms. He was older in actual years of course, but was the youkai equivalent of not even a fifteen year old boy; mid adolescent and hormonal."

"I forget how young he is still in youkai terms."

"Aye well he has a great deal of experience of life but...I used to think he looked like a puppy following his master when he and Kikyou were together, even more so when we were bored waiting for her. We often had wrestling matches and rolled down the hills on the other side to the village; I have one regret from all of that time, he was not allowed by Kikyou to jump me up to the top of trees. I don't know if she was afraid I'd fall, or whether I'd be seen; but I'd dearly have loved to go right to the top."

"I have often wished to be more like Kikyou; I thought that maybe when I reached twenty I might be more poised like her." Kagome whispered. Kaede looked at her and considered what she was going to say carefully.

"Ye are very different most of the time; the Kikyou ye knew was mostly cold or angry; but that was not my sister, she was beautiful, serene and calm and was very kind. I don't think Inuyasha could help but be drawn to her; she was like an oasis in his very love barren life. But now I think there is more, although I don't want ye to get the wrong idea."

"I won't Kaede, I am a mother and wife; I know Inuyasha."

"I have watched our hanyou over many years now and I think there was also a subconscious drawing towards Kikyou; not for her love, but her approval, her acceptance. My sister's manner was very like someone else's; someone from who Inuyasha also craved approval."

"You mean Sesshoumaru? You think because he always wanted his brother's regard and love Inuyasha was attracted to Kikyou?"

"Yes, in a way; it seems to me that Inuyasha has always craved affection from Sesshoumaru and on the surface Kikyou and the Youkai Lord were similar in personality. He was not much more than a child searching for belonging."

"You are not suggesting..."

"No Kagome, I most certainly am not...there was just a familiarity in demeanour, Inuyasha was drawn to her personality, because she was very like the only pack member he knew. Inuyasha and Kikyou would never have made such a good match as ye, he needs someone to argue with and tussle against, and my sister was far too gracious to have joined in. She would never argue or even debate with him; the spark which ignites between ye two was never there with them. To be honest, it was probably only because he was older that she didn't see him as one of the children that needed her help."

"You don't kiss a child as they did Kaede."

"No, nor an experienced lover, but there was not much more; they had an idealistic idea of thy 'happily ever afters' Kagome, although it was not thought out very well. I must say, the clay version of my sister was far more tactical than she was before she died."

"Is that how you really see it Kaede?"

"I have no need to try and fool ye Kagome; I can honestly say that at the time I used to think that they looked like two lonely children at play, I have never changed my thought. There was one time when I saw her putting on lip colour from a shell and I knew it was for Inuyasha; he had given her the gift, a last memento from his mother.

The memory comes to mind on occasion because I saw her smiling and genuinely happy; but she doesn't remind me of a young woman putting on make-up for a suitor, so much as a girl playing dress up with her mother's things."

"Poor Kikyou, she didn't have much of a life did she?"

"She was in the main contented and enjoyed being a Miko, helping the children and the sick. She would have made a wonderful mother and that is what she would have rather been, a normal woman. The sad thing is, she didn't realise she could have had both as ye have...but then would she have chosen him as a hanyou? There are many answers but all are speculation."

"I think she would, she did love him."

"I don't doubt their love Kagome." Kaede looked into the fire for a moment, once again remembering a serious girl who was a gentle older sister, with great affection. Kagome watched her and thought on all she had said, and gained a little insight of her own.

"Would you have chosen a hanyou Kaede?" She whispered so as not to startle the elderly lady from her thoughts.

"Yes Kagome; I would have chosen a hanyou.

30 Shards Community; Inuyasha and Kaede, shard #18, Gift.


	22. Fairground Memories

Fairground Memories

Kaede's arm was taking longer to heal because of her age and even when Kagome infused it with her power it still refused to knit at once. But she was well cared for and had plenty of good food and slowly but surely, she was recovering. As she did so and they spent a lot of time together, Kaede told Kagome more stories about Inuyasha, Kikyou and the little sister.

The many little anecdotes, simply told, informed Kagome of a year in time when the three orphaned companions became a family of sorts. The older sister, the middle brother and the little sister, that came together through circumstance and formed a lasting bond. It was inevitable as far as Kaede was concerned that the older two formed a closer relationship. The wistful sigh that Kagome heard made her bold;

"Were you really not jealous of Kikyou, Kaede? I know that's personal, but I just wondered."

"I was often jealous of her, but never to the point of causing me to be ill or stop loving her. I was a child and she seemed much older when I knew her, and she was the kindest, sweetest sister to me. I always wished I could be as she was; she always seemed calm and self assured.

"I was always envious of her beauty, she was so pretty when she smiled and I am sure that Onigumo wasn't the only one other than Inuyasha who thought so. It didn't stop when she had gone either, all of my life I have lived in Kikyou's shadow Kagome; I have heard all of the comparisons, not as spiritually strong, not as good with the bow, not as lovely.

"All these things hurt at first and then the skin gets thicker; most of the time. Even if Kikyou had lost an eye, she would have remained a beautiful woman to look at; her figure would never have thickened as mine has either, because she was a slim and petite child whereas I was always more rounded. So of course I was aware of the differences and my heart ached a lot when I was younger, especially when I would see both her and Inuyasha walking and talking together.

"They were both almost ethereal beings at times and I felt envious that I was so plain, but if they were ignoring or not noticing me, I soon put a stop to that. I think younger children have a knack for putting a damper on anything romantic, don't they Kagome?" Kaede sniggered and was relieved when Kagome joined her.

"Still I had more time with Inuyasha than Kikyou ever did; I really was like Rin when she followed Lord Sesshoumaru. Although I suppose, we were more like two children playing, and I knew of Inuyasha's human time which Kikyou didn't, at least she didn't when she lived. I don't think Inuyasha knows of the first time I saw him."

This of course piqued Kagome's interest and she made another cup of tea for Kaede to drink whilst she checked on her arm again. Meanwhile Inuyasha came in and sat down for tea too; he sniffed at Kaede to check her health and was satisfied. After an hour or so though, he stood up and kissed Kagome tenderly but with a promise of 'later' and announced that he would take the children hunting for the evening meal. Smirking at Kagome who he could still make blush, and winking at Kaede, he shot out the door calling for the twins who gave answering excited barks and was gone.

"Please Kaede now tell me when you first saw Inuyasha human."

"Of course child, but ye must promise me ye will not share this with Inuyasha."

"As long as he doesn't need to know."

"It is ye that doesn't need to know Kagome."

"I won't say anything."

"It was nearly time for the autumn festival and I was looking forward to the celebration. We had a lot of visitors at that time in the village and most would be leaving afterwards to get home for the winter, so everyone was excited. In fact the talk of the area was how wonderful the celebrations were going to be for weeks before hand. I bored Inuyasha flat with all the news I gleaned about who was going and what stalls would be set up. To my shame I didn't consider that of course Inuyasha wouldn't be invited and couldn't go, not until he gave me two of his six coins and told me to enjoy myself."

"He would have understood; where did he get the coins?"

"Aye he understood, but it saddened him. The coins well, he found them. I asked him why they were all the same ones and he told me it was because people searched harder for coins of higher value. He found dropped coins along public pathways and village fairgrounds, looking for them at night when everyone had gone home. And he used them to pay for anything he needed to take in order to survive."

"Thank goodness it's different now for him; I don't know how he kept so sane sometimes." Kagome said, shocked and sad herself.

"I told him I would bring him back some treats with the money and he liked the idea; he hadn't had many treats since his mother had died. Anyway the fair night came and the village was so pretty with lanterns and the bonfire; I was in the company of the other children as Kikyou always had to be available to any who might have need of her.

"The fair was nice but soon it palled; it was not the same without Inuyasha and the atmosphere stopped being so nice when I considered that he would not be welcome. It was the first time I had thought about anything like that. I had gone for some treats and taken them back to the hut where I left them for Inuyasha; I didn't want to go back to the fair, I'd rather have stayed with him, but Kikyou didn't know where I was and Inuyasha wasn't obvious either.

"Eventually I wandered down to the river and waited for the fireworks that had been set up on the far bank and with a handful of roasted roots from the bonfire, I sat down to eat. Sitting near to me was a lovely woman in a fine kimono, fanning her face with a real silk fan that I thought would spoil in the heat of the fire. I could see she was tall and elegant by the way she was sitting, but I didn't know her and assumed she was one of the visitors.

"I offered her one of my roots which she declined politely and I saw her eyes were the deepest violet which matched the sheen in her long black hair. I thought her beautiful..."

"I believe I'm way ahead of you Kaede...Inuyasha...in a pretty kimono?"

"He had taken the opportunity to join in with everyone and of course at the time I had no idea it was him. He had used a light oil to brush through and straighten his hair and it shone in a sheet down his back with a large chrysanthemum put in the side. Unfortunately, his stomach made the most unladylike rumble and I laughed and offered the root again, insisting that she take it.

"I spoke to her but she didn't reply much and as we watched the fireworks I kept stealing glances at her, she was just as lovely as any light in the sky. But then I suddenly realised that the face shape and the set of the eyes and very presence was making her familiar to me and I looked at her bare feet and the answer seemed obvious. It was Inuyasha in disguise; I didn't at the time query in my mind where he had got the outfit, or how he had dyed his hair.

"I just knew I mustn't give away the fact that I knew who was beside me; I wouldn't spoil his outing and I just kept talking and sharing the roots, even when I saw his face was shiny with tears I didn't say anything. I still don't know why he was upset that night; whether it was because he was wearing a kimono of his mother's or because he had to hide what he was; I have never asked, but I have a couple of souvenirs.

"I fell asleep and when I awoke, the chrysanthemum had fallen on the floor next to me. Kikyou showed me how to press the flower and I still have it in my box alongside a small red ribbon that Inuyasha gave me the next day. He said he'd found it on the grass, but I know that he had bought it because the 'Lady' was holding it around her fingers when I saw her."

Kaede was persuaded to show Kagome her treasures and the younger woman was fascinated with the old flower that still clung to some of its original colour under the mainly faded outer petals and the child's red ribbon. As Kagome held up the ribbon to the light, she heard a slight gasp and Inuyasha was watching them.

"You kept that junk Kaede." He asked referring to the ribbon but his eyes had strayed to the flower. Kaede wasn't fooled by his words either.

"Of course, I didn't have so many pretty things that I could afford to discard any that were valuable to me."

"You are a sentimental old fool."

"Ye are often rude, but I love ye anyway."

"Those honey rice cakes are still some of the nicest I've ever had." His eyes glittered gold in the firelight and Kaede knew she would never mistake his profile, hanyou, human or youkai."

30 Shards Community; Inuyasha and Kaede, Shard # 19, Jealousy


	23. Did You Hate Me?

Did You Hate Me?

Kaede had healed well for a lady of such a venerable age; a point due a great deal to Tenseiga's properties of healing at the time of resurrection, as well as the fresh fruit and vegetables sent from the gardens of the Western Palace. Kagome's nursing was also of course the best that could have been found for the day and age and Inuyasha's bluster and over fussing gave her something to fight against, keeping her from falling into depression.

Being handicapped with a broken arm and bruised ribs was not something Kaede was used to in her long and active life. Needing someone else to do things for her was embarrassing and made her feel useless in her old age especially when she realised that she would never be as reliable on her own again. However Inuyasha had a knack of putting things into some form of perspective.

"I don't wanna hear you moaning anymore Kaede; you are staying here and that's final."

"Thank ye Inuyasha; but I'll not be a burden to any."

"Feh, who said anything about a burden, you can still tell stories to the pups and help Kagome."

"What help can I give thy mate with a weakened arm, all I do is take her time away from more important jobs?"

"Stop harping on about yer arm; at least you've still got it, Sesshoumaru had to live with only one for long enough. You never heard him complain about feeling useless. He still managed to put his fist through me, the bastard." As always when thinking about some of his interactions with Sesshoumaru, the feelings of the time being remembered were prevalent in Inuyasha's mind and he finished his sentence with a growl.

"Ye are comparing this old human woman to thy brother...a Daiyoukai in his prime?" Kaede was amazed.

"Course not stupid Brat, but he just got on with it and that's what you must do. How hard can it be to work through a bit of pain?" Inuyasha was genuinely puzzled and Kaede laughed; his way of putting things was always unique, but it had the desired effect and Kagome was resigned to her mate's unusual bedside manner.

"Very well Inuyasha, I shall do as ye bid and stay; but on thy own head be it should I call forth my poison whip and give ye a lashing if ye are rude to me anymore."

"Feh! Old Brat you could never hurt me."

"Nay, I could never hurt ye; even when sorely tempted...and I have been ye rogue."

"I know Kaede, I don't blame you: I know what it must have looked like." Inuyasha's voice was tinged with sorrow and Kaede was unsure of the sudden sombre mood that had descended for a few seconds. Of course she didn't take long to catch on:

"I was not thinking of then Inuyasha, but I would like to clear this up, do ye think I wanted ye harmed back then?"

"I've not thought much about that from your point of view."

"Do you want to talk about this Kaede? We don't want to upset you." Asked Kagome gently, she didn't want to upset Inuyasha either, the friendship between him and Kaede was precious to the hanyou, whether he admitted it or not.

"Aye, it seems like there are some misunderstandings, perhaps speaking will help clarify them even to me."

"What's to understand Old Lady, you had every reason to believe I killed your sister for that damned jewel. I don't blame you for hating my guts." His words were bravado as Kaede and Kagome could hear the tension in his voice. Kaede was silent for a while as she pondered what to say and to remember how she felt. It was not easy and the silence in the house was deafening.

"Inuyasha I have never hated ye; I was only ten or so when Kikyou died and ye were sealed to Goshinboku, but I didn't know what to think. At the time I was devastated in grief, my beloved sister dead, supposedly at your claws and you permanently asleep on the tree, but hatred never came to mind. I heard all the talk of course, but I could never reconcile it with the Inuyasha I had come to know for the previous year.

"Honestly, I never thought of it at the time, there was so much else I had to do and I kept busy for if I thought about either of ye, it just made me cry. An elderly miko came to stay in the village and she trained me, looked after me too although it was painfully obvious I had not the talent of my sister. She had already trained her own replacement and was patient with me."

"I don't understand Kaede, how could you not hate me for what you thought I had done?"

"I don't know Inuyasha, but ask thyself, could Rin ever have hated Sesshoumaru no matter what she knows he has done?"

"No, she has always had faith in him."

"Faith, that is a good word, children do not think in the same way as adults. I couldn't reconcile my knowledge of ye, with a monster who had killed his best friend. Of course as time went by and I grew older, I would wonder what had happened. I would often come and sit at the foot of the tree and talk to ye; ask ye what had got into ye. In the end I blamed the hateful jewel for corrupting thy mind; Kikyou hated it and I knew that; it seemed logical that it was to blame.

I ended up feeling that ye had been possessed by the evil thing and although of course I hated what was done, I knew it was not thy fault so I never hated ye. Thy face was angry when ye stole the jewel and the village burned, but I had seen thy anger before when ye were upset. Ye were as much a victim as my sister of the wicked jewel. It knew as well as I what ye had hoped for, and it betrayed ye and Kikyou using Naraku.

"But it should not surprise ye all of this, did I act as though I hated ye when ye met Kagome; I thought ye might still be of the possessed mindset and gave her the rosary, for ye did nothing to persuade me ye were not still a threat, quite the contrary. But ye awoke as angry and sad as ye had gone to sleep so it was natural. So ye see Inuyasha, I always thought there was some other explanation to what happened, but I didn't know what it was, and I felt vindicated in my secret belief once ye found out about Naraku."

"You thought me different?"

"Aye, but then I had seen more of ye than Kikyou really and ye were less guarded around me, a child. Ye were only a child too, Kikyou must have known ye differently to the way I knew ye; as I said I was very like young Rin."

"I'm glad you didn't hate me Kaede." Inuyasha said before excusing himself and rushing out of the house. The two women just looked at each other with understanding; the hanyou was precious to them both and they were used to his still insecure ways of dealing with his emotions. As they sat down for another cup of tea, there was a knock on the door frame and Rin came in, her mate had brought her to visit Kaede and to ask a favour if possible.

Rin had just found out that she was pregnant with the heir to the West and wanted to know if it were possible for both Kagome and Kaede to come and attend the birth in the Palace. She was a bit nervous of being in the care of just the youkai healers, not that she didn't trust them but they were not so used to human births. Apparently Sesshoumaru had gone to tell the news to his little brother and he was unsure of the reaction he would receive.

30 Shards Community; shard # 22 Jewel


	24. Westward Bound

Westward Bound

After dropping Rin off with Kagome and Kaede, Sesshoumaru went to find his brother. Inuyasha was out with his twins teaching them to track bigger game than rabbits. Sesshoumaru took to a tree branch out of the way so that he didn't distract the children from their lesson. It was half an hour later that the trio brought down the boar without a single scratch for the hunters. Inuyasha was pleased with them both and showed them how to dress the animal for the spit.

"It will be a treat for dinner, Inuyasha, pups." Stated Sesshoumaru.

"Keh, thanks for sitting it out and not needing me immediately. Boar doesn't come close enough normally, not for a safe hunt. But there'll be a good meal tonight and you and Rin are stopping I presume?"

"If we are welcome, certainly."

"Course your welcome, you know that."

"Inuyasha, Rin is pregnant with my heir; she is telling Kagome now."

"Well, congratulations to you both; I didn't think it would be long."

"Thank you for taking it well." Sesshoumaru had not been sure of what to say, but Inuyasha was very prepared for this day.

"I knew once you'd mated Rin that she'd soon be popping out little Sesshies; it's what happens and I can't imagine you'd forgotten that they'd be hanyou, if you had them with Rin."

"Of course not."

"Then I presume you'll love them like you love her."

"I will; I am long over my jealousy Inuyasha, I have very fond regard for all the hanyou of the family."

"Feh, there'll be a good feast tonight to celebrate then." Inuyasha said lightly, although he tilted his head to the caress of his ears from his brother gratefully. Sesshoumaru was never fooled by his little brother, but he couldn't feel any disturbance in the boy's aura because of the news. It didn't mean however that he wouldn't keep an eye out for it, the anticipation of an event often being different to the actuality.

The two brothers entered the house together and were swamped immediately by everyone; mates, pups and even the elderly Miko who was so happy for the news. The fire was already made outside for the roasting of the boar; it was too large to cook inside the house and it would take most of the day to cook through.

Still there were plans to be made and Kaede insisted on examining Rin to make sure that she was healthy and also when she was due, although Sesshoumaru told her when exactly Rin had become pupped. Nor was there anything wrong with her health, but Kaede needed to get the feel for herself if she was to know when to prepare. Of course she had agreed to attend Rin, with pleasure, and Sesshoumaru suggested that it would be better for them all to live at the Palace for at least the last two months so that Kaede would not be too tired with all the travel.

It was agreed and also agreed that a carriage would be provided for the elderly Miko who could no longer be expected to ride on a horse for the journey and Ah-Un would carry the twins and Kagome. It turned out that Rin was just over a month into her pregnancy, neither of the prospective parents wanted to say they were expecting earlier even though Sesshoumaru knew. They wanted to make sure that the pup had settled before announcing it; hanyou were difficult to carry to term at times and it had taken a while for Rin to conceive in any case.

Both Kagome and Kaede had assured Sesshoumaru that it was too early to worry after there was no sign of pregnancy when they had only been mated a month, Rin had had a traumatic early life and was a late developer, she had been tiny and stunted for a good few years due to her early neglect. However she had blossomed under her Lord and had been cared for, although not indulged, but only once she reached a late puberty did she start to grow properly.

At first Sesshoumaru had been angry that they thought he had neglected her but there was quick reassurance to the contrary. Rin had been able to heal under his care, but these things took time in a human; a lot of her new energy had gone into growing sturdy bones and now she was a beautiful girl glowing with the love of life and her first babe.

Sesshoumaru couldn't imagine anyone else standing by his side as his mate, her humanity only served to help him understand his father's feelings for Izayoi. There was nothing scheming or conniving about Rin; she was his, body and soul without a disloyal bone in her body or thought in her head. Not only that, she was so expressive and uninhibited when they were in private, that he too could respond in a way he had never dreamed about before.

Kaede could see both the differences in the two brothers with their mates and the similarities. In a way, the two couples were a similar balance of calm and exuberance; it might show in different ways but it worked in each case. She was too experienced with people to suppose that Sesshoumaru didn't show a more animated personality when he was alone with Rin than to anyone else. The girl was obviously happy and fulfilled, her smiles of love to her mate unhidden and the Miko could tell they were not unwanted or unappreciated.

With the other couple the balance was slightly different, both could be the calm one and both the more excitable, thankfully now they seemed to be more mature and able to alternate with each other if required. Screaming matches were a thing of the past once the pups came and both realised that they could frighten their offspring who might not understand. Besides which, Sesshoumaru had judiciously gripped his brother by the scruff and told him he was not to upset his mate on pain of displeasing his brother.

He was to remember always that his mate loved him and had given up her life and family to come to him. Inuyasha convinced Sesshoumaru that he realised that and to his credit he had proved to be a loving mate and father with a keen sense of loyalty to the other members of his previous pack. Kaede felt warm inside when she realised that he considered her to be family as well, and it had been discussed, and forcefully decided by Inuyasha, that she was now to live with them permanently; where they could make sure day and night that she was safe.

Kaede this time had been grateful, she knew that she would be happier and safer staying with Kagome and Inuyasha and after a token denial and not wanting to be a bother, she had capitulated graciously and became a valued member of the Inu family. More to the point she was still able to receive visitors and her portion of the house was often filled with pups or old friends, and Kaede was very content.

On the appointed day for the family to go to the Western Palace, Sesshoumaru had sent a carriage as promised; it was covered to protect Kaede from any weather and full of cushions and furs to keep her comfortable on the fairly long journey. The children were excited to ride on Ah-Un along with Kagome and Inuyasha could run or travel however he wanted. The Dai youkai had also provided two Inu guards to protect the village and to make sure that the villagers didn't forget the family in the time they were away.

Inuyasha made sure that the copious comforts of the carriage were arranged in the best way to cushion Kaede before they left, and he jumped onto one of the horses that were pulling it ready to set off after Ah-Un had taken to the skies. Kagome was fine with this method of travel now and both her pups couldn't wait, so Inuyasha was forced to be the one on the ground. He preferred it however, he didn't want Kagome and Kaede both unprotected on the surface while he and the pups took to the air.

The journey was steady and comfortable; sometimes Kagome rode in the carriage with Kaede while her twins asked the dragon for a more thrilling ride. Inuyasha knew that the two were completely safe with the double headed youkai who was well used to children; he had known both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha (briefly) as pups, apart from the human Rin. Ah-Un understood the shrieks and gasps were those of delighted fear, as he wheeled in the air and rose high, to plummet low.

Kagome was not afraid, she had got used to the abilities of her children by now, and in any case Inuyasha was well able to catch them if things got a bit out of hand. Kaede smiled at the squeals coming from above her, she was happy and comfortable, and she had good company; Kagome was always pleasant to talk to and even Inuyasha had spoken to her when it was just them on the carriage.

She thought aloud that she must be one of, if not the most travelled woman of her time. As a miko she was used to wandering from village to village, in her youth especially, but she had gone further even than Kikyou. She was welcomed to the stronghold of the West by a Daiyoukai no less, and the Palace had opened up new worlds to her, when she had visited last. Treasures and items of exquisite taste were around every turning, mainly collected by the previous Lord and his Lady from many places of the world.

There was also a proud youkai in charge of the heirlooms who could give an account of each piece to anyone as interested as Kaede. So the two months passed by quickly for the old lady, who found she was never bored and was well respected by all those who had been appointed to attend her during her stay. And when the time came for the young Lady of the West to deliver her child, Kaede was in her element; as she helped to bring the new life successfully into the world.

30 Shards Community; Inuyasha and Kaede, shard 26, Travel


	25. Anger

Anger

Sesshoumaru was in awe and aware of the feeling for the first time in his life. Kaede had handed him his new pup straight from the birth, so that he could imprint the baby's scent and that his instinctive youkai could recognise the pup as his. The scents of Rin, the pup and his own distinctive scent mixed together to form the birth smell that was imperative for the bond to form, and never be doubted. No matter who said what to cause trouble and intrigue in the court in the future, Sesshoumaru would always know that his mate was faithful, and that he was the Sire of the heir of the West.

Of course intellectually he knew this well enough, but the baser instincts had also to be appeased for the youkai. Once he was satisfied, and the pup's own youkai had subsided, Sesshoumaru was able to allow the pup to be taken and washed before being handed to the mother for feeding. Rin was exhausted but well and fit, and had been freed of the afterbirth while Sesshoumaru inspected his young.

The Daiyoukai was staggered at how quickly the pup had wrapped his hands around his father's heart and made a place for himself. The feeling of overwhelming love and the need to protect the tiny creature was almost frightening in its intensity. Sesshoumaru was mature enough to realise this was exactly how his own father had felt at the birth of both of his sons, and he silently apologised for not understanding so much when Inuyasha was born.

Sesshoumaru's mother's eyes were laughing at him fondly as she read his face clearly for the first time since her child learned to hide his every thought. She had insisted, against his for once vague opposition, in tying his hair back into a topknot as they waited with Rin for her to give birth.

"You look the image of your Father Sesshoumaru."

"It is hardly surprising considering my son is hanyou Mother." He said with slight exasperation at the perceived slight.

"I did not mean that my Son; you look just as he did when I birthed you. He was so proud and it was as if he grew twice as big with you in his arms. You feel the same way don't you?"

"I am not the one who resembles Father, I favour your look."

"Your brother may look more like Inu no Taishou than you in physical feature, but with your expression and your hair dressed just so, you could be him again with the child in your arms. I remember your Grandmother putting his hair up and warning him that all pups like to pull hair; he wore it up ever since you were born. His mark of adulthood you might say, you would be wise to do the same."

"It would not hurt you to see me thus?"

"No, Sesshoumaru; you are his son and he would have been so proud of you and your mate. Tell me, what are the pup's markings?"

"He has the moon and one stripe to each cheek in the same colour and shape as mine. I noted one stripe the same to his wrist before they all faded. His youkai eyes are red and teal, but in his calm state they are as golden as his uncle's, rather than the amber of mine."

"That is not all that will remind you of Inuyasha; you have no qualms now about your hanyou son?"

"None at all, and none of my brother either."

"Then all is as it should be. Your Father would be most pleased with the family now."

"What of you mother?"

"I was never bothered by your Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru; I thought him quite sweet when I saw the pup, he was about a year old then."

"You saw him with Izayoi?"

"Of course, I wanted to see what she was like, and do not forget, Inuyasha is as much your father's son as you are. If I'd been concerned about either of them, I would have killed them both myself. But enough of this, we are to celebrate your new son." The Dowager Lady went over now to her daughter-in-law to congratulate her before allowing the girl to sleep and taking the pup into her own hands and conversing with Kaede about the birth.

Kaede was fascinated and a little bit angry that she hadn't been warned that the new hanyou would be born as an angry little youkai. The Lady laughed and said no one had thought to remember; but the trauma of birth was a threat to the new life and it came into the world fully defensive and aggressive. The aura and youki of the father was essential to not only calm the pup down immediately, but to help it feel safe and know it's place in the pack.

"How did Inuyasha's mother manage then without the father?" Kaede wondered aloud and Sesshoumaru answered.

"My Father was present just after the birth, his youki was at its height after his flight and was easily enough to quell the birth youkai of Inuyasha."

"Did it happen with his own children, he took them so quickly from me that I didn't really see?"

"Unfortunately, he was probably afraid if it happened and deemed it expedient to keep a secret. The youkai subsides almost immediately. So quickly, that I was unable to tell if my son has any other bodily markings; I will find out when he starts to train." Sesshoumaru was unable to take his eyes from his son and once again regret at not understanding his father until it was too late, washed over him. Kaede made note to ask Kagome if her children had been born in their youkai transformation.

She knew that Sesshoumaru had been training his brother in control, since it had been proved that Inuyasha could have some say in how he acted. He had proved that in the final battle within Naraku and she had seen the hanyou training his own children; but it made her sad that Inuyasha had gone through so many hardships and had so many mental scars from his actions that need not have been.

Of course he was alright now; accepted and loved with a family of his own, but there was insecurity on occasion, a feeling of lack of worth which could still lead to unwise words and anger. Kagome understood and so did everyone who mattered to Inuyasha, but he found it hard to let go of the guilt he felt if he upset her and would on occasion revert back to sitting in Goshinboku. His low self esteem would take many years to fully go; being, as it was, built on the vicious lies he had been told for most of his life and certainly for his formative years.

And although she had no right to do so, Kaede felt great anger at the imperious way that the Lady of the West had ignored the needs of the very young boy, when she could have helped so easily. Kaede only knew of some of the things Inuyasha had been through as a small pup, but she remembered well the youth she had known. She remembered the lost and longing expressions he couldn't hide, and her anger blazed until it became known to the youkai in the room.

Realising that she was making a spectacle of herself and that she was no longer needed at the moment, Kaede bowed and left the new father and grandmother alone with Rin and the sleeping pup. She knew that Sesshoumaru would call her if she was needed and went to rest in her own room, on her way being stopped by an anxious new aunt and uncle. After telling them that they would be called for as soon as Rin was able to receive visitors, she went to lie down.

The Dowager looked thoughtful for a moment after Kaede left and mused that the old miko was angry.

"She befriended Inuyasha when she was a child, she knows he has suffered in his life and she resents it for him." Sesshoumaru said, it was not the first time he had realised that often the women in Inuyasha's life would champion him, besides the natural female feeling of resenting any neglect of a child.

"Ah, she feels I should have interfered, maybe I should have done; certainly your father would be disappointed in my behaviour."

"More so with mine."

"Perhaps; Is she entitled to such animosity, is she a danger to my Grandson?"

"No danger at all and this you know; her animosity is another thing, she used to be in love with Inuyasha when she was a girl, but he was courting her sister."

"So Kaede is that child; I saw her with him a few times. I have news for you my Son, with that level of anger, her love is not in the past...she is still in love with him."

30 Shards Community; shard # 25 Lies.


	26. Overheard

Overheard

Inuyasha was helping Sesshoumaru supervise the loading of the carriage to take Kaede back to the village. They had all stayed for the first month of the Koutaku's life and naming day; the day Sesshoumaru proudly showed his heir publicly and officially pronounced that he was the Sire of the pup. The baby was already living up to his name as he brightened the whole Palace with his ready smile and happy nature.

The tiny hanyou was already tying everyone in knots around his little fingers and Inuyasha was glad the pup seemed to have inherited Rin's sunny disposition. He also knew that Sesshoumaru's more youkai traits were not buried far below the surface, but there was plenty of time for his training to pull out any ruthless streaks that were probably there.

Privately however Sesshoumaru remembered another tiny and sublimely happy little hanyou who had had the happiness knocked out of him with a harsh life. There was regret now of course at the memories, and the fierce promise that his own son would never know such despair as his brother had done. Then he smiled as he watched Inuyasha now as he sorted over the cushions and furs; the hanyou was still young, really only a youkai pup and was jumping all over the cart or perching on the back of the horses.

Inuyasha was happy now, content and fulfilled and part of his brother's pack, just as he always should have been. It had not been too late for their reconciliation and for this the Alpha was able to admit that he was pleased. Even his guards were indulgent and although not being obvious, were amused at the younger brother who was busy tossing cushions and looking more like a kitten at play, than an Inu seriously checking that an old lady would be comfortable on a long journey.

Inuyasha had made sure that the floor was covered and that there was no exposed corner for Kaede to catch before he came to stand beside Sesshoumaru. He caught the expression of barely concealed mirth on his brother's face and was instantly self conscious about being caught out with his fussing.

"Feh, there's so many furs and pillows; I dunno why you think she needs all of these, it's not as if the old bat's not already got enough padding of her own." He looked sheepishly at his brother who was amazed at the audacity of the hanyou who had been the one almost paranoid in making sure Kaede would be comfortable.

"Ye needn't concern thyself over my comfort any longer Inuyasha; I am sure Lord Sesshoumaru has done more than enough already." Kaede had come out with the twins who wanted to feed the horses some carrots; they had heard Inuyasha's comments. She left the pups with their father and went back inside, not waiting for Inuyasha to bluster further.

"You will need to make amends for your less than gallant remarks Inuyasha. It would seem that your elderly Miko is not hard of hearing and females are sensitive about their appearance."

"Feh, she's O.K. It's not like I used to be polite all the time near Kaede, especially when we were hunting Naraku."

"That was some time ago for a human." Sesshoumaru warned, before picking up the twins and taking them for a farewell fly above the Palace on his youki cloud. Inuyasha huffed but went inside to finish off the packing and to say goodbye to Rin and his new nephew. Soon they were off, back to their home in the village with promises of many visits to come.

Kaede tucked herself down under the furs and amongst the cushions in gratitude for their warmth and softness and berated herself for getting upset over Inuyasha's flippant remark. For goodness sake, she was no simpering adolescent checking her figure in every pond reflection, not that she had ever done that. She was an old woman, long passed any such superficial considerations and should not be slighted by an offhand comment she was not meant to have heard.

But sometimes when she could escape the confines of her ageing body, her mind and desires forgot she was elderly and limited in what she could do. In her thoughts she often felt not much more than in her mid twenties and she could appreciate life in the same way as a young girl still, and stubbornly her mind could still make her feel regret. She was ashamed of these regrets as she had had a good life, but not always a fulfilled one, and decisions had been made for her that she resented sometimes.

Suddenly to her horror she found tears on her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly; but not fast enough that Inuyasha, sitting on the horses and guiding the carriage, was unaware. His ears slicked to the top of his head when he realised that he had probably caused Kaede's upset. They were on a straight bit of road and the rest of his family were safe on Ah-un so Inuyasha relaxed the reins and sat on the carriage step, so that he could check on Kaede.

"Oy Kaede, what yer snivelling for?"

"Nothing Inuyasha, I am merely a little sad at leaving Rin and the baby."

"Don't lie to me Old Brat; you were never any good at it...I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Don't be so ridiculous Inuyasha."

"Feh, I just didn't know you were there, you know; anyway I don't see what's the matter."

"I told ye, nothing ye said bothers me."

"Yeah well, Sesshoumaru said girls don't like what he called a personal remark. What you look like don't matter to me." Inuyasha winced as he scented Kaede's further sadness and he tried to say what he meant in a better manner. "What I mean is, I don't think of you like one of those women." That didn't work either, if Kaede's silence was anything to go by, so he shut up and brooded until he heard the waspish reply.

"No one has ever 'seen' me as a woman Inuyasha; I went from plump ugly child to plump ugly, one eyed Miko, and now I'm old and shouldn't care about such things. But I do; I was never attractive and have always admired and envied beautiful people whether human or youkai. I didn't choose to be a miko; but Kikyou made sure before she died, that I would be kept on to train as her replacement.

"I wasn't meant to overhear that conversation either, but I did. She asked our headman, saying that because of my not having great beauty and also because I was now disfigured and penniless, no man would take me as wife and out of respect for Kikyou he agreed I could stay. I lived with them because no one else wanted me, I was considered too much of a burden."

"I never knew all that Kaede."

"Of course not; ye had already been sealed. It was the last thing Kikyou could do for me, she was on her deathbed." Kaede's grief from her memories made her tone sound harsher than she meant and Inuyasha winced before he realised something.

"You were blinded before Kikyou died and I never knew...how..?"

"I don't remember..."

"Don't lie...of course you remember...you always said it was in a youkai attack and you never scented of a lie... then......it was me wasn't it...when I went for the jewel and I knocked over the lamp?"

"No. It was before; not by long, but before. Truly I don't remember what happened exactly and it doesn't matter, I know it was an accident." Kaede sighed as she heard Inuyasha whimper. "Don't concern thyself Inuyasha, it is long ago now and I learned to live without it very successfully."

"Kaede...What I meant earlier...I meant that you have always been the same to me. You have always been my friend and I value that even if I don't always have the right words; to me Kaede has always been Kaede, ever since you were little."

"Not always, but that was not thy fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Ye didn't recognise me immediately when Kagome unsealed ye; even my scent has changed I suppose, now I'm an old woman. That was the hardest thing to bear, ye looked as ye always have, but I...ye had forgotten me." She laughed, but without humour.

"I was flustered Kaede; confused myself, I weren't thinking straight anyway." Inuyasha was a bit upset himself now, his malicious attempt at snide comment over Kikyou and Kaede's ages had fallen flat back then. When he had found that Kikyou had died, the pain of loss he'd felt, could still bring a sharp pang to his chest even now.

"Inuyasha, let's forget all this, it gets us nowhere and I don't like to wallow in self pity. It is too late for me to change any aspect of my life; I am content really." Kaede pulled herself together and realised she was tired again, so she pulled the furs around her and lay down and smiled as she felt Inuyasha make sure she was tucked in all around.

Soon she was asleep and Inuyasha went back to the horses thinking about a young serious, brown eyed child, who had told him one day that he was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, when he had been hurt after someone in the village had called him a disgusting monster. He too had for many years believed he was an ugly eyesore, deformed in some way, because of the way he was viewed by the majority.

He understood how Kaede felt and he remembered her other words too, that it was the beauty inside that mattered, not how pretty the outside of someone was. He supposed that the child had been told that by Kikyou when she had lamented about being ugly one day; it was no platitude, but when he remembered her bitter laughter, he wondered if Kaede had ever believed it.

30 Shards of Inuyasha and Kaede: Shard # 27, Laughter.


	27. Treetop

Treetop

Inuyasha came back to the house with armfuls of wood to find the ingredients for the evening meal prepared, but no one in the home. A quick reconnaissance of the air currents, told him that Kagome was still with the pups in Sango's hut doing their sewing together while they chatted. Kaede was not with them, instead her scent led away from the village towards the old well. Her scent gave no cause for alarm and indicated that she had just gone for a stroll; but to be on the safe side, Inuyasha decided to follow.

The early evening was very pleasant and as there were a few hours of the summer light still to be had, Kaede had taken a leisurely walk towards Goshinboku. She regarded the tree as both a blessing and a curse, but an old acquaintance nonetheless, and the wind gently rustling the leaves seemed to call her name too in recognition. She listened to it for a while with her head tilted back and the breeze blowing at her hair before leaning forward to touch its trunk near the scar.

Inuyasha watched her, his eyes soft as he realised she was praying silently. Then, as she sighed, he came up making sure he rustled the leaves as he walked so as not to surprise her by his normal silent approach. Kaede smiled; already knowing by his aura that Inuyasha was nearby. She watched as he approached, enchanted as always by his unusual grace and beauty that was preferable in her eyes to that of his brother's ethereal charms.

"You are thoughtful today Old Brat; want to climb Goshinboku do you?" Inuyasha chuckled and Kaede bumped his arm.

"I have often wondered at the sights the old tree could show me were I ever to reach the top. I never got too far into his branches even as a girl."

"What did you do, use me as a step?"

"I climbed the other side if ye must know, but the branches were too far apart for me to go too far."

"What did you do then?"

"I used to drop twigs on thy head, sometimes leaves; I liked to see the pink sparks as the barrier protected ye."

"You always were a brat."

"Nothing could harm ye so long as the barrier was intact; though it never pleased me to see ye that way."

"Come on then." Inuyasha said cheerfully and he grabbed the surprised elderly lady onto his back and launched them both into the tree, taking them right to the top sturdiest branch. Then he sat her down in front of him and held her tight. Kaede was completely unafraid and was eagerly taking in the outstanding view and the distance she could see, stretching far beyond the foliage surrounding them.

"I used to sit up here and watch the goings on in the village; I was such a wild little thing then." Inuyasha said in almost a whisper and Kaede was astonished, he didn't normally volunteer such information. She waited for more and was once again surprised when Inuyasha pulled her closer and wrapped his arms round her; it only took a moment until she leaned back into him herself.

"What tales this old tree knows Kaede, what secrets it could tell."

"Tis probably just as well it can't speak then Inuyasha."

"Feh, what could it tell me of you then Kaede, other than that you climbed all over me when I was sealed?"

"Not much Inuyasha." She answered, with the disquieting thought that perhaps he knew more than he was letting on.

"Come Kaede, spill the beans, no one else can hear us way up here; this was my loft, my sad place. Goshinboku knows a lot about me and I bet he knows a lot about you too." Inuyasha's soft voice was hypnotic and suddenly Kaede felt very free, high up in the tree where she couldn't even see the hanyou because he was behind her.

"This tree knows me too Inuyasha, there were many things I could tell no one else; how often I would come out to see thee and wonder what had happened to the happy boy I'd known and for whom I had come to have great fondness. I never believed all that was said of ye, but no one else would have listened to me. I'd come to tell of all the things in my life, sometimes I'd talk to ye like we'd done in the past. I missed my friend."

"I remember all those times, watching from here when you all played together down in the stream or had those picnic parties. I could smell those roasting boars from up here, sometimes I used to think that the smoke curled up deliberately to taunt me." He laughed quietly and Kaede could feel his muscles against her back realising that never before had a man held her so intimately and yet so innocently at the same time.

"Ye had hard times Inuyasha, but they are long gone now; ye have thy entire family with ye now, wrongs have been righted."

"It still comes though, the bad times. They do not fully disappear, perhaps they will in time. For so long I thought I was a freak, a filthy abomination; people screaming if they saw me even when I was a child. It's not the outside that makes you beautiful Kaede, it's who you are inside, remember that in future. You were the first to see past my ears and eyes to see the lonely kid underneath, I have never forgotten that...you trusted me yet I could have killed you so easily."

"Why on earth would ye have done so? I have never been scared of ye, worried sometimes, but humans are just as capable of killing as any youkai. Ye never had the intent to harm, thy aura was never harmful, just pained."

"Ah, Kaede, we go a long way back don't we? And you are still a brat." Inuyasha was silent then and he and Kaede just looked across the village and far beyond sitting in the warm breezes of the late afternoon swapping stories. A sense of mischief welled up in the old lady as she remembered one of the last times that they had sat so companionably.

"Ye became a pretty maid Inuyasha; ye drew many an admiring eye at the fete that time." She sniggered as she heard the swift intake of breath from behind her.

"You always knew that was me, how?"

"Of course I have always known; thy flower has always been precious to me. Besides no matter what colour thy hair, thy profile remained the same and I knew ye better than any. And ye said 'Keh' under thy breath one or two times. Was that the first time ye used such a disguise?"

"Not the first, but I didn't wear it often; it made me uncomfortable; besides it was still dangerous to do in case had anyone found out I was not female, my secret night would have been discovered."

"Ye enjoyed thyself, the fireworks were lovely and it was nice seeing ye out and having a good time."

"Yeah, it was a good night I suppose."

"Why did ye cry then? I saw and it made me sad that I couldn't help ye." Kaede said and Inuyasha could hear in her tone that she genuinely meant it. His mind travelled back to that evening without difficulty, and he found he could answer his long time friend without embarrassment. Kaede had kept many of his secrets over the years and it wouldn't be the first time he trusted her with his feelings.

"Keh! It weren't what you might think...I was used to not being part of something, so to be accepted as normal was amazing for a while. But when I remembered I wanted to be full youkai and that meant killing off part of my mother, who I looked like that night it was too much. I still missed her and I was always mixed up back then."

"Ye and me both Inuyasha, still it is best left in the past isn't it? I apologise for bringing it up." Kaede meant it, she did not think it healthy to revisit the past in Inuyasha's case, yet she cherished the trust he showed her and the confidences were just as when they were children. Soon though it would be time for the evening meal and she should start to cook the meat and so she asked Inuyasha to take her back to the house so that she could prepare.

30 Shards Community: Inuyasha and Kaede; Shard 28, Secrets.


	28. Squabble

Squabble

Time passed peacefully during the next year and Sesshoumaru had news to tell; Rin was once again expecting a pup. With Koutaku still only a relative baby, this was an early second pregnancy for most youkai; but of course Rin was human, and even with her extended lifespan, she wanted her children close together. In many cases this wouldn't seem strange anyway as Inuyoukai often had several pups in one litter. As far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, he thought it a good idea; if he hadn't been an only child for so long, the problems might not have occurred between himself and Inuyasha.

The news had been well received by all of the family and Rin was happy that she was having another son, as she too recognised some of the source for the older pair of brothers' earlier troubles. This meant another round of hunting for rabbits to use the soft fur as a blanket besides other gifts and welcome presents for the new pup. There was also the challenge keeping a small toddler out of mischief and underfoot as Koutaku kept trying to get too involved.

It was mainly happy and peaceful, until one day when the twins' sibling rivalry got the better of them. They had been taught to share from very young, but now they had a sense of their own belongings again and each wanted to use the other's things. It all came to a nasty head as the pair fought with their claws and fangs outside the house, the language was appalling and Inuyasha knew he would be in trouble as well if Kagome heard them.

Inuyasha went out and hauled the twins apart and carried them to his bedroom, setting them on the floor well apart. The twins knew that they would be expected to explain themselves but that Inuyasha would wait for some calm before insisting they told him what was going on. After a while their heavy breathing eased and Inuyasha asked what had happened.

"He took my fishing net without asking and broke it, all that's left is the pole, he's always taking my things and I'm fed up with it." Megumi wailed, pointing her finger at her brother accusingly.

"I didn't mean to break it and I said I'm sorry." Was the petulant answer from a sulking Yasu.

"You aren't sorry you liar; you're always taking my things and spoiling them. I find them scratched or chipped and you always say you didn't do, it but I know you did."

"Well you never let me play with your things if I do ask; you are so mean."

"You don't let me practice with the sword Papa made you, or any of your other things."

"Well they are mine and are for boys not girls." Was the ridiculous reply, and Megumi shrieked in annoyance and flew at her brother again. He was waiting for her, but neither made it past Inuyasha who grabbed each one under an arm. It didn't however stop the rude remarks and name calling which was bandied back and forth between the twins, much to their father's displeasure.

He growled a warning at them both which had the desired effect to stop them shouting, but he was most upset when Yasu turned quietly to Megumi and said that he hated her and wished she'd go away. He didn't want her anymore as his twin. Megumi not to be outdone said that the feeling was mutual and she never wanted to speak to Yasu again. Inuyasha shook them both and his voice was full of feeling.

"How can you say that to each other, don't you ever think what you are saying? You have already lost one sister who can never come back. You will stay in here and reflect and if I hear another word from either of you or any fighting, I will ask Uncle Sesshoumaru if I can borrow Rin's slipper and neither of you will be sitting down for the rest of the day."

The pups' obedience to their father was born mainly of the guilt and the genuine sadness that Inuyasha had had to remind them of their little sister who they both loved. But the guilt was counterproductive as both of the twins could be sullen and for the rest of the week neither spoke nor looked at the other if they could possibly avoid it. Both Kagome and Kaede were strong and didn't laugh once in Inuyasha's hearing when he lamented that he didn't know where they got their stubbornness from.

But as the week went on, Inuyasha and Kagome were at their wit's ends not knowing fully how to deal with the pups. By now the pair was feeling it was a matter of personal honour not to give in to the other, even though they were each tired of the unnaturally tense atmosphere. Therefore one evening at bedtime when the pups were settling down with their backs to each other, Kaede came in and sat between them.

"I want to tell ye both a story, do I have thy attention pups?"

"Yes Grandma Kaede." The answer came swiftly from both children, as they knew that rudeness to any elder was not tolerated by any member of the family. Besides which they also enjoyed her tales and she was sure to lighten the dark mood from which they couldn't free themselves.

"I thought to tell ye a story of bravery, a story about two brothers."

"Is it Papa and Uncle Sesshoumaru defeating Naraku, cos nothing's braver than that?" Yasu said eagerly.

"Nay, Yasu; this has nothing to do with Naraku; this story began long before thy father and uncle had to work together to destroy that monster."

"Shut up Yasu; let Grandma Kaede tell the story."

"Shut up yourself you whiner: I was just asking." Yasu retorted. Before it could escalate any further, Kaede rapped both their heads with her fan and firmly told them to both be quiet. Once again the twins apologised and this time they settled down.

"This is a different sort of courage than the one ye are thinking about, this tale is one I want you to think hard on, it has a principle to it for ye to follow. Once there were two brothers whose father loved them both very much. But he died protecting the youngest brother who was only a baby and this made the older boy resent his younger greatly. The older boy was grieving for his father and his hurt turned to hate for the younger one, making him neglect and treat his brother cruelly at times.

"Of course this in turn made the younger brother resentful as he grew up, especially as the older boy wanted to take away one of the only two things his father had left him. It didn't matter to the older one that his father's express wish was for the younger to have the gift; he felt that it was his right to just take it away. This caused the boys to fight one another and say hurtful things to undermine the other for all the time they were growing up.

"There was no one to help stop them and the bitterness grew to dangerous levels, even to the point of a hatred that made the older boy threaten to kill the younger. Do ye think that would have pleased the poor father if he could have seen his two beloved sons trying to belittle or kill each other? Yet alone each boy was very brave and caring for others, although not towards their own flesh and blood."

"Did they hate one another so much that they did kill one another Grandma Kaede?"

"Nay and here is where the courage comes in; over the years the older brother found much to respect in the younger and came to realise that many of the things he had blamed on the youth were not the boy's fault. He started to make overtures to the boy which meant he had to overcome his pride. That took great courage on his behalf, because he could have lost much prestige with his friends and lost a lot of the influence he had.

"For the younger brother courage was also needed, he had to put a great deal of trust in that his brother had changed and no longer hated him for their relationship to develop. They would have got nowhere had he not taken the steps needed to meet his older brother half way. He risked his more fragile feelings and his friends because he wanted to make their families united again. But it was worth it and in the end they became good friends and brothers which would have made their father proud."

"That's still not as brave as fighting." Yasu proclaimed and Kaede smiled.

"I said it was different, but now see if ye find it easy to do. Ye have acted like the older brother recently Yasu, ye took things without asking and ye have insulted and belittled thy sister. Will ye now say ye are sorry and mean it?"

"I did say sorry."

"Ye begrudged your apology and Megumi knew it. Do ye want to go on with this silly behaviour and upset thy parents with more of thy insults and tantrums between ye?"

"No. But..." This was hard for the little boy who was proud and knew he felt guilty; but to humble himself? Megumi would crow over him for weeks; however he had got the sense of Kaede's story. After several minutes he took a deep breath and said:

"I am sorry Megumi and I never really meant all those things I said. I won't take your things again and I'll make you a new net." Yasu was amazed at how much better he felt immediately from his true apology, his conscience was clear and he could hold his head up without the furtive glances he had been giving recently.

"Now Megumi, are ye going to be like the younger brother and show thy trust in thy brother. Accept his apology and make amends, it will do no good if ye sneer at him."

"I won't, I hated this week. Thank you Yasu, I won't call you names again." Megumi now felt the same relief as her brother.

"Now get to sleep and awaken to a new fresh morning, all happy and smiling." Kaede bid the pair goodnight and went to rejoin the adults.

"Thank you Kaede; that was brilliant." Kagome said as she handed the elderly lady a cup of tea and a cake.

"A bit exaggerated, but thanks Old Brat, we were getting concerned; it is a family trait to hold a grudge it seems." Inuyasha was genuinely grateful.

"Ye worry too much child, all siblings have their spats; but there was nothing exaggerated about my story, it is what happened, although the pups don't need to put names to the characters... at least not yet." Kaede smiled warmly at Inuyasha's blush before bidding the pair goodnight and going to bed herself. And when the parents checked on their pups before going to bed later on, they found the pups asleep in the same bed cuddled together.

30 Shards Community: Inuyasha and Kaede; shard #20 Courage


	29. Fearful

Fearful

The spring warmed up towards what promised to be a hot summer, but Kaede kept her woollen shawl firmly wrapped around her shoulders as the sun was not yet warmed up enough to keep the chill from her bones. In fact each summer seemed to take longer to warm up as she grew older, and her shawl had been a timely gift from Rin that was much appreciated. She did however enjoy watching the pups playing with the villagers' children while she sat and basked in the growing sun.

Inuyasha watched her fondly as she chuckled to herself at the children's antics and he brought her out some tea and fruited rice balls. He noted with unease that she seemed smaller suddenly and her hands had a papery whiteness he had not seen before. The hanyou sat down to keep his old friend happy, but while doing so, he recognised the symptoms of encroaching death and knew that this time there could be no forestalling it.

As yet the elderly Miko's scent had not substantially changed, but there was a hint of difference and her blood didn't sing in her veins as it normally did, and her heart was sounding more tired than usual to Inuyasha's perceptive hearing. There were many other subliminal signs which Inuyasha knew his senses were telling him, even if he couldn't name them. The hanyou was shocked and wasn't sure what to do, then Kaede turned to him with a warm smile.

"It still does this old heart good to see thy pups at play Inuyasha; it is how things should be and should always have been for thee."

"Feh, it's good to see, but there's no use in dwelling on the past."

"Don't be silly Inuyasha, the past is mainly all I've got now, and I've happily seen the future is good but..."

"Don't talk like that Old Brat..."

"Inuyasha it's only how it's got to be, how much longer do ye think I have? I am human, not a being with youkai blood nor mated to one such."

"Inuyasha stop bullying Kaede." Kagome jokingly called from within the house and Kaede laughed and answered that he was innocent of such a crime. But she thought it time to come in and have a rest for a while in any case and Inuyasha helped her in, allowing her to lean on his arm.

"Oi, I'm not annoying the Old Brat Wench!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned.

"Feh! As if I would hurt Kaede." Inuyasha grumbled and the elderly Miko had to smile, not a lot had changed between the two, even if the rosary was never used now. He helped her onto her futon and made sure she was wrapped warmly for her nap, his hands ever so gentle. It amused Kagome to watch her often still gruff hanyou care for the old lady in the same way that he had handled his pups when they were babies.

She also smiled to herself as she heard a tired but happy whisper from Kaede to Inuyasha, that she had always known he was a kind child. But Kagome's smile faltered when Inuyasha came out of the room and she saw that his eyes shimmered far too brilliantly and he was trying hard to firm his mouth. In that instant she understood and her hands flew to her mouth as she stared at him, and Inuyasha put his arm round her and guided her outside.

"How long Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, the tears evident in her voice.

"I dunno, a week maybe two."

"Does she know?"

"I don't think so, but she might suspect...I think she will do soon. Look I'll take you to Sango and Miroku; I must go and warn Sesshoumaru, so's he can tell Rin at the best time. I don't want it to be too big a shock for her at the moment. Will you be alright?"

"Yes...I'll talk to our friends, it will help...what of the pups?"

"They will have to be told before they ask embarrassing questions about what their noses are telling them."

"I'll explain, will you be alright yourself?"

"Keh! I must go to my brother now." Inuyasha kissed Kagome tenderly before leaving her and heading west, but as he travelled an unknown black feeling was creeping on his heart. Inuyasha didn't have time to wonder or examine what it could be however and besides, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. But it came crashing to the front of his mind when he reached Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha knew where to find his brother, as always he was close to Rin during her pregnancy; they were by the Lily Lake which had rapidly become Rin's favourite private area. The family were near the edge and keeping a close eye on the tiny adventurous Koutaku, who like most toddlers loved water. With his mother holding him close as he reached his claws for the pretty flowers, they were the image of Inuyasha and Izayoi who had done the same thing in the same spot so many years before.

Of course the proud and vigilant youkai was different; Sesshoumaru guarded his own family, whereas the earlier pair had been ignored or neglected, even when surrounded by the luxuries of the Western Palace. The initial shock and sense of déjà vu had now worn off for both Inuyasha and his brother, who had come across the scene together the first time.

Inuyasha had been distraught at first seeing Rin and Koutaku, it brought back both real and unreal memories instantly, and Sesshoumaru was sensitive for once about his brother's disturbance. He too was struck with the resemblance Inuyasha could see, and he remembered the Unmother and the inglorious episode surrounding it. Neither though had spoilt the area of relaxation for Rin by telling her, it was all in the past and could not be undone.

Inuyasha thought he had done with his reminiscences by now, but the black feeling washed over him remorselessly as he came across them this time, and he found he couldn't face Sesshoumaru at the moment. He turned tail and walked away from the pair but it was too late, his brother had sensed his presence long before and went after him. Sesshoumaru was concerned by the bleak aura from Inuyasha; as far as the elder was aware there was nothing around to make his brother so despondent.

But as he approached, Sesshoumaru's superior senses could tell that Inuyasha was also afraid, the hanyou was trying to stop a fine tremor throughout his body and he couldn't prevent a whimper of mental pain from escaping. The older brother's assessment and deductions combined with his rapid analysis of Inuyasha's circumstances, gave him the answer and he immediately came and 'woofed' gently in Inuyasha's ear.

"You are not alone Little Brother; you will not be so ever again." Sesshoumaru said firmly, but Inuyasha still trembled and gave no response. "Hear me Pup, you will not be alone, you are family, you are pack. You have a mate and pups of your own awaiting your return." This time his voice and the words reached Inuyasha and he leaned into Sesshoumaru with a heavy sigh.

"You come with news for me Inuyasha, the elderly Miko?"

"How did you ..?"

"I knew the last time I saw her, there were many signs, I have to admit it has happened sooner than I expected."

"She has not died yet...I came to warn you for Rin; you already knew a month ago? Why didn't you tell me, how didn't I pick it up?"

"There was no need to cause distress earlier than necessary, I believe she is not in pain and there is nothing further that can be done now to prevent her death. As for you not knowing, I think from your reaction now that you have known as long as I, or at least part of you has, and you have just not acknowledged or perhaps recognised what was happening. Probably because you are close to the woman and see her every day."

Sesshoumaru was being diplomatic; privately he thought Inuyasha just hadn't wanted to face the fact before it was unavoidable. Sesshoumaru also wanted to know why Inuyasha scented of panic, it was subdued, but the Daiyoukai knew he was not mistaken. Once again he gave that soft 'woof' that appealed to Inuyasha's own youkai and bestowed a sense of belonging. It worked better than the older brother hoped as Inuyasha was so unused to the intimate, familial call of Inuyoukai to Inuyoukai that he answered his brother without fuss.

"Something else disturbs your aura Little Brother; was it the sight of my mate and son again?"

"It just came over me, everyone I care for, and everyone who cares for me will leave me; my mother, Kikyou, my baby girl and now Kaede. Miroku and Sango will die and who's to say that something won't happen to Kagome and my other pups? I'll have no one again, I'll be alone." His voice quavered and his tremor started again. Sesshoumaru had been correct; the boy still feared being on his own, Kaede had been a stable figure from his youth and now like his mother had, she was leaving him.

It was a natural fear for the hanyou's youkai who was translating it into panic for the complete hanyou who wasn't really sure where the worry was coming from. This was a direct consequence of the humanity of Inuyasha; outliving most of his friends was an unchangeable reality and one that Sesshoumaru was thankful he didn't have to face. But Inuyasha needed grounding quickly and Sesshoumaru's 'woof' turned to a low growl to subdue his brother's youkai, making it listen.

"Your Brother promises you will never be alone again Inuyasha and your mate is bonded to your life. It is not likely that you will lose her or your pups and I and my mate are also your pack now. Remember this." He stated firmly and held his brother until the tremors stopped and his words reached Inuyasha's heart and his youkai calmed. Inuyasha nodded very relieved, and his aura evened out so that by the time they returned to Rin he was his normal self again.

Rin was ready to leave as she had surmised the reason for her brother-in-law's surprise visit; Sesshoumaru had already warned her that this time was coming and she was more prepared than those who actually lived with the much loved elderly Miko. She gave Inuyasha a welcomed hug, understanding and grateful that he had come to warn them before Kaede passed on so that it gave Rin the chance to speak with her again.

When Kaede awoke in the house from her rest, she was welcomed by Sango, Miroku and Kagome who were enjoying a cup of tea and she gladly accepted one for herself. The children were still outside playing and Sango and Kagome were sewing and swapping recipes, while Miroku smiled indulgently, still grateful for his chance at a normal life. Then later on there was the surprise of guests as Sesshoumaru, Rin and Koutaku arrived, making a happy family occasion as the twins took their cousin out to play with the others.

A week later and once again the children were all playing as were some of the adults; Kaede sat and watched from her favourite seat. Sesshoumaru came to sit with her, ostensibly to speak about preparations for Rin's future confinement; but as he looked at her she turned and smiled and he saw by her expression that she knew her time was limited.

"My journey is nearly over My Lord; I ask that ye watch over and care for this little family."

"I will do that in any case Priestess. How would you know that your time is limited?"

"I have seen death creep up on many, My Lord, I know the signs. I also know how family reacts. Besides Inuyasha cannot hide anything, I have known him too long to not know that his eyes give everything away. It is time for me, but he will be affected, this I know."

"You understand my brother well Lady. He will miss you greatly; you will leave an empty place in this home and amongst your friends."

"That saddens me, but I am grateful to have been a part of this, not many elderly spinsters have such an opportunity as I have had."

"You are not in pain?"

"No, thank ye for asking, there is no pain."

30 Shards Community: Shard #24, Death


	30. Goodbye

Goodbye

Kaede never slept anymore, her days and nights were all one and linked by naps. It was, she thought, on one of her awake at night times, as pleasant a way to die as any other. There was nothing as dramatic as having her whole life flash before her eyes, but she was able to reminisce to her heart's content and there was no more time or energy for regrets. She remembered sunny days and snowy nights, safe in the loved childhood she'd had that had ended too soon, she remembered her usefulness to Kikyou and the love and care of her sister for her.

Friends' faces passed in her mind's eye; children she played with who died of sickness or grew to marry and become grandparents in time. She smiled wryly as no twinge of the sadness that used to follow such thoughts happened; even her own self knowledge of her lack of physical charms no longer hurt...too much. Besides she had now outlived all of her immediate contemporaries, those who had looked at her with pity for her one eye or who had whispered about her ungainliness until she had gained the respect as the Miko replacement for her sister.

On the whole her life had been good, useful, fulfilled; she had nothing with which to berate herself and she was surrounded now at the end by those she had loved most in her entire life, with the exception of her missing sister. Of course threading their way through all of her thoughts as he had throughout most of her life was Inuyasha. She could see him now, sleeping lightly, his ears pricked to pick up any sound, especially any from her as they were turned in her direction.

Inuyasha, he had been such a boy when he'd rescued her and they'd struck up their unusual friendship; she recalled the eighteen months or so that he had been around. He had been a strange companion, always alert for danger and seeing things to make him jump hidden in every bush. In fact he had never really changed in all of the time she'd known him, a mixture of anger and gruffness that concealed a large tender and vulnerable heart.

As a child she'd not seen beneath the veneer of her friend, but as she grew older and wiser in the ways of the world she had understood him much more. She had told him her secrets while he was sealed by her sister's arrow, and despite what people said, she had come to love him in the same way as Rin had grown to love her master. Only she'd known what the hanyou was truly like and now she was proud that deep down she had never believed in his cruel betrayal of Kikyou.

Then Kaede remembered with a pang the day she had visited the boy when he was sealed to the tree and realised that she was now older than he, and she had wept bitterly for all the lost chances. However that too was in the past; although, hidden in the dark she could imagine herself to be slimmer and eighteen again quite easily, her desires had not aged nor changed in all of that time. She was comfortable lying under warm fur and with the banked fire adding a cheerful glow, sometimes talking quietly with her golden eyed protector who usually awoke sometime just after she did.

During the day she still wanted to sit outside, and this was managed by propping her with cushions and furs so that if she napped she didn't fall. Kaede had forbidden tears, telling the pups she'd rather see their smiles and hear them laugh; they could weep once she had gone if they so desired. This was forcefully said to the others too and for her sake, in the main, they managed to keep her dictate. Until the night came that she didn't want to go to sleep for fear of not waking again and she had one more thing she wanted to do.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede called softly, knowing he would hear her.

"Yes Brat, what do you want?" His query might have sounded harsh had it not been for the roughness his sadness caused in his voice.

"Will ye take me one last time to the top of our tree?"

"It's too cold for you Kaede, Kagome would have my hide."

"No she won't, and the cold isn't going to matter soon."

"Feh!" With that one expression of Inuyasha's, Kaede smiled knowing she had won, and soon found herself wrapped in the warm firerat jacket, sitting on the highest safe branch and in Inuyasha's lap. She sighed with happiness as Inuyasha tightened his grip against her falling.

"Ah Inuyasha, ye have given me much comfort in my life and I thank ye for sharing thy family with an old lady."

"Hush Brat, save yer strength." Inuyasha could feel her life ebbing and his tears fell and Kaede smiled feeling grateful for the proof of his regard and love of her.

"Nay Inuyasha...it is good for me to think on such goodness that has been in my life."

"It's not as if you didn't deserve it Kaede, you were like an anchor in the shard hunting days to us all." Inuyasha whispered and Kaede nodded, acknowledging the truth of his words. But Inuyasha continued: "And you were so kind to me; you gave me my first hot meal since Mama died, and then again once Kagome freed me. You were my first friend, the person who I have known the longest in my life that has shown me love; I'll never forget that Kaede. You didn't care that I was hanyou, but let me live like someone normal; until I met you no one other than Mama had treated me like that."

"Ye are confusing me with thy Kagome Inuyasha, she never had any preconceived ideas of ye; I wish I could say the same but..."

"I am not confused Brat, I know what Kagome has done for me, but you too, you were being brought up as a Miko to fear and kill youkai, and yet you showed mercy to me."

"Ye were a friend Inuyasha, I loved my friends."

"I know Kaede...and if things had been different..."

"They would never have been different Inuyasha, ye loved my sister as she did ye; and at the last she felt she had become a normal woman in her hanyou's, not her human's arms. I am glad she accepted ye like that, it proved she had grown up in my eyes. But I have always loved ye, although in different ways as I grew older." Kaede chuckled, but it turned into a cough and Inuyasha hushed her once again. They sat in silence watching the night sky and eventually Kaede nodded off, asleep.

Sometime later, Inuyasha who had been lost in his own thoughts, became aware that there was no sound from Kaede. She was no longer breathing and had passed on; contentedly and peacefully in the arms of the only person she had ever unrequitedly loved as a woman loves a man. At first Inuyasha wouldn't accept that Kaede wasn't just napping, he carried on speaking to her and getting more frantic as she refused to answer him.

Tears he didn't know were there fell from his eyes and his chest ached with an almost unbearable grief. After an hour of this behaviour, the branch he was sitting on vibrated slightly under the weight of his brother. He had been waiting at the bottom of the tree since Inuyasha arrived with the elderly Miko. He was greeted with a bare fanged snarl and Inuyasha gripped Kaede, holding her away from Sesshoumaru. Fortunately the greatly experienced Sesshoumaru was not surprised at being greeted thusly, nor by the close to the surface youkai of Inuyasha, evidenced by the glowing eyes changing between gold and red.

It was imperative that Inuyasha came to his senses and released Kaede to those who would prepare her for burial. Indeed if he were not stopped quickly, his youkai might take over and then he might not give up willingly one who he had seen sometimes as a surrogate mother. The full youkai spread his aura and called his younger brother to attend to his alpha sibling and eventually Inuyasha heard him and obeyed. Inuyasha stopped growling at his brother and his eyes reverted back to just their amber gold.

Sesshoumaru was however unprepared for the sheer misery on his brother's face, although he quickly assimilated all that he'd heard when the two had spoken and already knew how much Inuyasha would miss the elderly one. He approached slowly and put one hand on Inuyasha's head petting his ears in a gesture of comfort and with the other he checked that Kaede had no pulse. Inuyasha looked up at him and Sesshoumaru shook his head and spoke softly that she had not suffered. He made no derogatory comment about Inuyasha's visible grief; after all he now had a human mate and hanyou child and understood his brother better.

"She was blessed Inuyasha and loved by you all."

"I was the one blessed, Sessh, Kaede was my first in so many things after Mama died. She was the first to show me any kindness, the first to cook for me, offer me shelter. She smiled at me and she was the first to touch me willingly, gently, without causing me pain. She was funny and witty and took my mind off my sometimes bleak thoughts. She even held me when I wept over Kikyou and then Kagome, during her long absence. She was always giving, despite the fact that she too loved me all the time I pined for another. I relied on her for so much, she was always there; what will we do without her, what will I do?"

"You will remember her wisdom and carry on as she would wish. But now Little Brother, you must take her back that she might be prepared with dignity." His words had the desired effect and Inuyasha wiped his eyes with his sleeve and jumped down, Sesshoumaru by his side to take Kaede back to Kagome and Sango. Then while the necessary things were done by the women, Sesshoumaru accompanied both Inuyasha and Miroku to the headman to announce the news.

The final goodbye was the hardest on them all, but for Inuyasha it was terrible, memories of his mother's funeral were refreshed by Kaede's, mingling into one horrendous image of loss; and when he and Kagome were alone, he broke into tiny pieces. Kagome understood and held him, sharing her own grief with his, until his feelings were so intense they found further release in raw passion. Kagome recognised his need and asked for nothing from him and he eventually slept exhausted. In the morning he was recovering from the cathartic cleansing of his grief, and was able to sit quietly with his family.

Of course time is relentless and days stretched to months, and grass started to grow around the marker stone of Kaede in the same way it had for her sister. Life carried on and Rin's son was born healthy and strong with Kagome acting as midwife for her sister-in law. And on the first anniversary of Kaede's death, Inuyasha took his new daughter with him to speak with the latest woman who had passed from his life.

"We still miss you Kaede, sometimes I think I can hear you laughing, especially with my new pup; she is called Kaede in your memory, she could do worse than to grow up like you. Goodbye again Old Brat; until we meet again someday."

30 Shards Community: Inuyasha and Kaede; shard 29, Anniversary - Story Completed.


End file.
